The Seven Samurai
by DyNaMoDave
Summary: Mojo recreates the RowdyRuff Boys to destroy the girls, but is that his real plan? He gets more than he bargained for and the girls get a new ally in the process.
1. Chapter One: Getting Into The Spirit

THE SEVEN SAMURAI   
  
(With apologies to Akira Kurosawa)   
  
A PowerPuff Girls/RowdyRuff Boys story   
  
Rating..."MAYBE" PG for some h-u-m-o-r-o-u-s brief nudity   
  
by   
  
Dave Pitts   
  
11 June 03   
  
CHAPTER ONE: GETTING INTO THE SPIRIT   
  
The City of Townsville has FALLEN...for autumn. Summer has come and gone. Leaves are changing   
  
colors and the weather is getting colder. Life seems to have slowed down a bit; but WAIT, what's   
  
this? It's the PowerPuff Girls playing as only super powered kids can.   
  
The PowerPuff Girls are flying through the clouds amidst a late fall sunset; darting,   
  
wheeling, and looping. They are having fun and enjoying life for the sheer feeling of being   
  
alive. We see they're playing tag with the pilot of a Stealth Fighter, Blossom's hand reaches   
  
out and touches the tail. She reads the number A113. Finished with that they wave bye to the   
  
pilot and swoop down in a powerdive to race a train on foot ala Superman the Movie.   
  
It's Bubbles on the left, Blossom on the right, and Buttercup on top. Bubbles and Blossom can   
  
see each other's feet from beneath the train's wheels. Buttercup, racing along topside, can see   
  
each of her running sisters. Just as the train is about to enter a tunnel they all dart in   
  
front, break into flight and speed through the tunnel as a multicolored blur and zoom to the   
  
upper stratosphere again as they exit.   
  
Their sudden presence in front of the train combined with a loud "YEEEEHAAAAAAA!" clearly   
  
startles one of the two engineers!   
  
"Did you see THAT?" the second engineer, clearly a rookie, says to the grizzled old first   
  
engineer, a seasoned veteran.   
  
"Aye, tis nought to worry aboot lad."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Tis the wee ones, the PowerPuff Girls just having a bit o' fun, that's all."   
  
"They do this all the time then?"   
  
"Aye, that they do."   
  
"They sure are in a hurry tho'"   
  
"Tis no surprise, it's getting dark and tonight is...   
  
-------   
  
"HALLOWEEN YAY!!!" The PowerPuff Girls have arrived home from their plane and train tag and   
  
are rapidly getting ready to hit the bricks. Professor Utonium escorts them to the door. It is a   
  
scene of unbridled enthusiasm!   
  
"Now remember, stay together, X-ray your candy, and don't talk to strangers."   
  
"We have super powers re-MEM-ber!" Buttercup chides. She finishes with an indignant "HUMPH!"   
  
"Thank you for our costumes Professor." Bubbles adds. She motions for him and gives him a big   
  
hug.   
  
"Yes, Blossoms finishes, they're perfect."   
  
Bubbles is dressed as Sailor Moon, Buttercup is dressed as Xena Warrior Princess, and Blossom   
  
is dressed as Jean Grey, the famous female redhead of the X-Men.   
  
Professor is all smiles now, "You're so very welcome girls, have fun now, bye." He watches   
  
them walk down the sidewalk a bit then attending to the matter at hand, begins to hand out candy   
  
to newly arrived Trick-or-Treaters.   
  
As the PowerPuff Girls fade into the distance and leave the train behind we see Mojo Jojo's   
  
mountain lab. Mojo Jojo is in his living room mulling over a newspaper scrapbook of how the   
  
PowerPuff Girls have defeated him. With every headline he gets more and more angry. Finally, he   
  
flings a banana diaquari across the room, KERSMASH! He then tosses the scrapbook in the air   
  
causing its pages to flutter like scared quail!   
  
"CURSES, those brats are everywhere I turn! I can not turn because if I do they are there,   
  
and they are there TOO OFTEN! I must finish this conflict between us once and for all, evil   
  
geniuses need ego boosts too. I am the Lord of Lawlessness, the Maiestro of Mayhem, I must   
  
totally and completely remove their powers, hurt them, kill them... but hoooowwwwwww" he   
  
finishes thoughtfully.   
  
His gaze lights on a photograph of him and the RowdyRuff Boys on his desk. "They almost did   
  
it, they were so close, CURSES! I wonder if I could bring them back? Hmmmmmmmm."   
  
His malevolent musings are interrupted by the chime of the door bell.   
  
"Ah, who could that be?"   
  
He goes to open the door and is greeted by a chorus of "Trick or Treat!"   
  
"Trick or Treat?"   
  
"Yeah, you got to give us all candy or show us a magic trick. Nice mask dude." Mojo lets the   
  
mask comment pass.   
  
"Candy? Do I look like a supermarket checkout aisle here?" He jumps up and gives the kids his   
  
most ferocious chimpanzee shriek and laughs his self sick as the kids skedaddle down the stairs!   
  
"BWAH HAH HA HA MYAHH HAH HAHAH HAHA, Now beat it ya moochers!"   
  
Mojo slams the door shut. "Now where was I?" He is again interrupted by the door chime!   
  
"OH, enough is enough!" He rushes back to the door, flings it open and sees a flaming paper   
  
bag.   
  
"Try to set my house on fire will they? A quick stomp will fix that!"   
  
"CUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Mojo swears a blue streak as he falls victim   
  
to the classic Halloween gag! He glowers at the kids out his window!   
  
"You boys are next" he mutters to himself. "But first, I need to build a Chemical X particle   
  
collector for MY boys. They'll be able to defeat those girls after I brief them on how I've   
  
failed before. This time there will be no mistakes. The only mistakes will be the PowerPuff   
  
Girls thinking they will win. After they make their mistake and my boys win I'll use ALL their   
  
combined powers for something really special! At last I'll be on top once and for all.   
  
BWAH HA HAHA HAH HAAA!"   
  
Mojo begins to race around his lab. His is enthusiastic and joyous as he gathers the needed   
  
equipment for his Chemical X particle collector. He can be heard talking to himself as he races   
  
around the lab.   
  
"Oh, glad I found that."   
  
"I can use this."   
  
"That's a keeper."   
  
"Nice!"   
  
In short order, even for Mojo, he has his machine constructed. It sits gleaming in the middle   
  
of the lab. At the top is a glass tunnel connected to a mobile antenna array outside on the   
  
roof. The main chamber is a glass enclosed chamber sitting adjacent to a computer console about   
  
the size of a living room couch. The operating station is flashing and beeping. Mojo sits   
  
spinning in the chair gloating, his cape swirling with the spinning motion. He is holding a   
  
small box in his hands and opens it. Inside are three corked color-coded vials marked Brick,   
  
Boomer, and Butch. In each vial is a single strand of hair.   
  
Mojo begins his startup. "Good thing I collected these hair samples after those awful girls   
  
killed my poor boys! He puts the hair samples into his machine and begins to talk to himself.   
  
"Particle collectors ON...Yessss, Pattern Buffers ON...Yessss, Molecular Integrators   
  
ON...Yesssss, Autosafeties ON...Yesssss. Main sequence begin!" Mojo starts his machinery and   
  
fills the room with a whining high-pitched power build up.   
  
Nothing happens at first but then we begin to see Red, Blue and Green tints forming in the   
  
chamber. Briefly a massive hulking fourth figure forms behind the RowdyRuff Boys and then   
  
disappears, its color a faint Purple. It looks like PowerPuff Bunny.   
  
Mojo does not notice as he is turned reaching for a CD. He turns back to the controls never   
  
knowing about the fourth figure and puts the CD into his stereo. We hear Supertramp's "Boys are   
  
back in Town" right afterwards.   
  
Mojo's process to revive the RowdyRuff Boys works. It works spectacularly as far as Mojo is   
  
concerned because when the RowdyRuff Boys appear they are approximately 1/3rd meaner, larger,   
  
and stronger. They are over a head taller than the PowerPuff Girls and look absolutely lethal!   
  
Mojo notices their increased size and comments, "Hey, you guys are buffed! Sorry about the   
  
toilet water thing last time."   
  
They just glare at him, and he comments, "I used real Chemical X this time, you guys game   
  
for a rematch with those dratted PowerPuff Girls?"   
  
That finally gets a response. They all reply, "What do you think Pops?"   
  
"Good, let's go scare the Mayor"   
  
With that Brick picks up Mojo and they all fly out the open skylight. They are all eager to   
  
resume their battle with the PowerPuff Girls and in their haste to leave Mojo makes a critical   
  
error and leaves the equipment on.   
  
As they fade from sight the machinery cycles again and PowerPuff Bunny appears! She is   
  
slightly dizzy and disoriented, but is now the same size as her sisters. A look of intelligence   
  
now adorns her face as she rapidly regains her faculties. She spies the receding RowdyRuff Boys   
  
and Mojo and with a purple flash zooms out the skylight in pursuit!   
  
-------   
  
Later that night the PowerPuff Girls have returned from their Halloween outing. They are   
  
sitting in the living room watching a movie and eating the candy they had so much fun gathering.  
  
They still have their costumes on. From the TV we hear..."Never let go Rose, promise me."   
  
"I'll never let go Jack I promise."   
  
Bubbles begins to cry, "She broke her promise, she let go, he's sinkin!"   
  
Buttercup puts her hands beneath her chin and flutters her eyes at Bubbles in jest.   
  
"Oh, Jack I'll never leave... you're the biggest baby, it's just a movie, you really are our   
  
weakest link!" Poor Bubbles looks like she was slapped as her lower lip trembles at the insult.   
  
Blossom angrily says, "That wasn't very nice Buttercup!"   
  
Buttercup begins to speak but then suddenly goes, "BLEH, what kinda person gives little kids   
  
raisins for Trick or Treat!" She shows the raisin box to Bubbles.   
  
Bubbles responds by admonishing Buttercup, "You're never happy, at least you did better than   
  
that round headed kid who kept getting rocks."   
  
Buttercup totally ignoring Bubbles asks, "Trade me for a popcorn ball?"   
  
"No way raisin head!"   
  
"Raisin head? You take that back!"   
  
"Naaah" Bubbles sticks out her tongue when suddenly their feud is interrupted by the Hotline.   
  
Instantly, they are all business.   
  
"Yes Mayor?" Blossom has the phone. We hear the Mayor's voice, "Sorry to ruin your Halloween   
  
girls, but there's someone here who wants to talk to you."   
  
"Talk to me? OK." Buttercup and Bubbles are listening close to Blossom's head. Blossom's jaw   
  
drops as she hears the growly voice of Brick on the other end!   
  
"Hey girlies, better get over here quick, we're ready for Round Two, and no smoochin' this   
  
time either!" Blossom jerks away as Brick slams the phone down!   
  
The girls all look like they've seen a ghost when they realize somehow the RowdyRuff Boys   
  
have returned.   
  
Blossom, "Let's go girls!"   
  
Blossom and Buttercup leave immediately. Bubbles is left behind to exclaim, "We're still   
  
dressed for Halloween!" Seeing that her sisters aren't listening she rushes out in a blue   
  
streak to catch them. 


	2. Chapter Two: Old Acquantainces Renewed

CHAPTER TWO: OLD ACQUAINTANCES RENEWED   
  
The girls are on approach to the Mayor's office when Blossom commands Buttercup to X-ray the   
  
room to see what's going on. Her answer surprises them all.   
  
"Hey, they're there and they got bigger!"   
  
Blossom not giving in to fear speaks, "OK, they're bigger but still not experienced, remember   
  
our simulator teamwork."   
  
Bubbles is listening at first to Blossom and is about to comment when she suddenly screams,   
  
"LOOK OUT!"   
  
The RowdyRuff Boys having been coached by Mojo were expecting the scan tactic and have flown   
  
out the window to meet them. Their rapid onslaught almost takes the girls by surprise, if not   
  
for Bubbles's alert cry the RowdyRuff Boys might have gotten away with it. As it is the girls   
  
barely dodge the attack!   
  
The boys swing around for a second pass but stop and float several yards away.   
  
Brick is the first to speak; he notices the girls are still wearing their Halloween costumes.   
  
"Well girlies, I see you got new duds. They look real goofy if ya ask me."   
  
Bubbles looks like her feathers got ruffled and whispers to Blossom, "I knew we should've   
  
changed."   
  
Blossom just replies. "It's you who are goofy if you expect to pull anything with Mojo, and   
  
we ain't asking so there!"   
  
Butch and Boomer answer back, "We owe you girlies something and we intend to deliver!"   
  
Buttercup jumps into the fray with a "Here's a delivery for ya!" and zaps the two of them   
  
with her eye lasers.   
  
Brick seizing the moment attempts to snag Blossom's long hair but she remembers that trick   
  
from last time and keeps her hair out of his reach. Frustrated, he fakes a left cross and   
  
succeeds in grabbing Blossom by the belt with his right hand. It's all he needs to send her   
  
sailing straight to the pavement!   
  
Meanwhile Bubbles and Buttercup are busy with their own battles. Butch and Boomer have shook   
  
off the eye blast and are looking for payback!   
  
Bubbles has her hands full with Boomer. He has snapped up a light pole and is swinging madly   
  
trying to hit a home run with Bubbles as the ball. She manages to keep out of the way and   
  
taunts him.   
  
"Strike one!" Booomer misses.   
  
"Strike two, air ball!" He misses again.   
  
"Strike three, go home loser!"   
  
Boomer getting irked decides to change sports and opts for the javelin throw instead. He   
  
quickly draws back and lets the pole fly. All Bubbles sees before her lights go out is a blur of   
  
a glass streetlight cover. Boomer scores a direct hit and sends Bubbles down to join Blossom on   
  
the street below.   
  
Buttercup having held her own with Butch trying to frisbee her head with manhole covers now   
  
has to deal with all three RowdyRuff Boys! They quickly overpower her and play a superpowered   
  
version of crack the whip which slams Buttercup into her sisters below!   
  
Mojo has gained the upper hand rapidly after the battle begins. The RowdyRuff's larger size   
  
and aggression have tipped the scales in their favor. The PowerPuffs are all unconscious when   
  
from out of nowhere comes a screech that shatters glass and numbs ear drums for a quarter mile   
  
radius. From above we see a shock wave radiating outwards...eyeglasses pop, car windshields are   
  
obliterated, traffic lights explode, street lamps shatter and fall, fine china shops go out of   
  
business.   
  
"LEAVE MY SISTERS ALONE!!!" The RowdyRuffs are doubled up in pain almost falling to ground!   
  
"OW!"   
  
"OW!"   
  
"OW!"   
  
They all scream as their eardrums register the intense assault! Mojo doesn't like it either   
  
and attempts to find the source of the noise. Before he can do this everybody hears a loud SNAP   
  
like a bullwhip as Mojo screams, jumps, grabs his bottom, then slides along the ground!   
  
"OWEY, OWEY, OWEY, who dares snap the hiney of Mojo Jojo!?"   
  
As Mojo glares around the RowdyRuff Boys grab him and leap to the sky beating a multicolored   
  
retreat.   
  
"THIS ISN'T DONE!" they shout!   
  
The girls have regained their senses and look about for their rescuer.   
  
"WHO did that?" asks Blossom.   
  
"Not me, OW, my ears are still ringing!" replies Buttercup.   
  
Bubbles replies, "Wasn't me..." but drops off her reply as she notices a purple clad girl   
  
floating a short distance away.   
  
"Uh girls," she reaches up and grabs Blossom and Buttercup with each hand and spins them around.   
  
"Look there" she says nodding towards Bunny. They all eye each other for a moment then   
  
Bubbles asks slowly, "Bunny...is that you?"   
  
Bunny smiling says, "Bunny do good?" and opens her arms as if to say, "It's me."   
  
All the girls squeal with delight as Bubbles gives Bunny the biggest hug she can muster.   
  
"IT'S YOU!"   
  
"IT'S YOU!"   
  
"IT'S YOU!"   
  
"IT'S YOU!"   
  
"IT'S YOU!"   
  
Bubbles is hopping up and down with Bunny still in her arms causing Blossom to step in and   
  
whisper in her ear, "You could probably let her go now."   
  
Bubbles finally releases her newfound sister and tenatively asks, "But, um, uh?"   
  
"Why don't I look like a linebacker anymore?" Bunny finishes.   
  
"Well, yeah" says Blossom and Buttercup."   
  
Bunny answers, "Well I don't know, but they," she points to the retreating Mojo and RowdyRuff   
  
Boys, "had something to do with it." Noticing the Halloween costumes the girls are wearing   
  
Bunny looks at her own clothes and asks, "Did you guys change uniforms?"   
  
Blossom says, "Actually no, but we'll explain later. Tell me, what's the last thing you   
  
remember?"   
  
Bunny replies, "Helping you fight off the crowd of bad guys." In her mind we see the almost   
  
end-scene from Twisted Sister where the girls are getting pummeled by numerous thugs..."and   
  
after that?" Buttercup gently prompts.   
  
"I woke up in a lab and saw our brothers flying away with the monkey in the white helmet.   
  
He sure didn't like it when I snapped his butt with my ponytail!"   
  
Blossom and Bubbles kinda blush and cover their mouths in surprise.   
  
Buttercup thinks it's the funniest thing she's ever seen and is doubled over in laughter,   
  
"MAN OH MAN, HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS COOL!"   
  
She regains her composure to ask, "How do you do that anyway, and why does your hair stretch?"   
  
"I just kinda aim, plant my foot in the direction of the snap and flick my head. If I did it   
  
hard and fast enough I suppose I could really hurt someone. As for my hair stretching, I don't   
  
know really. I just knew it would work." Bunny changes the topic and asks, "Why are our brothers   
  
so mean?"   
  
"Um, they're not our brothers, Blossom continues. "Follow us home, and we'll explain along   
  
the way." At that point Bunny's image seems to lighten and fade.   
  
Buttercup, "What's with the Casper rip off?"   
  
Bubbles begins to sing a modified Casper the Friendly Ghost intro, "Bunny the Friendly Puff,   
  
the friendliest puff around."   
  
Blossom just shakes her head and asks, "Can you control that, or is something really wrong   
  
with you?"   
  
Bunny reponds, "I think it's a reaction by me when I encounter something new. I'm kinda   
  
nervous about going home with you. I have so many questions! What's home like?"   
  
"It's ever so nice, it's where we live with the Professor. He takes care of us, he does."   
  
exclaims Bubbles in her best Yoda imitation.   
  
Bunny, still kinda frightened by her recent lab experiment with Mojo and the RowdyRuff Boys   
  
hears the word professor and fades out completely. The girls as one try to calm her nerves as   
  
they fly home.   
  
"You got any more surprises?" Blossom asks.   
  
"Just this" Bunny answers. All at once the girls hear Bunny's gentle but clear voice in their   
  
minds *"Can you all hear me?"* she asks.   
  
Buttercup, "Whoa, just like on Star Trek!"   
  
Bubbles, "Oooh, great for gossip." She smiles a devious smile.   
  
Blossom just looks at Bubbles, frowns a bit and asks, "Can you tell what Mojo was up to?"   
  
Bunny replies, "I can't pick up specifics, only generalities,and I could not read him. Maybe   
  
cause we're human and he's simian?" She shrugs her shoulders.   
  
The PowerPuff Girls arrive home and confront the Professor in the kitchen to tell him about   
  
Bunny. He is doing some math at the table. He keeps going "Hmmm" while holding up a piece of   
  
paper with numerous equations on it. He drops the paper a bit peering over the top as Blossom   
  
begins.   
  
"Uh, Professor, we have something to tell you, it's kinda important" She rubs her elbow   
  
nervously.   
  
"Fighting crime in your Halloween costumes are we?" The girls just give him a deadpan stare.   
  
He responds with a, "Sorry, go on."   
  
Blossom begins to explain rapid fire. The Professor is hard pressed to keep up and his brow   
  
knits in frustration at Blossom's machine gun desertation, "We were really busy and tired...and   
  
we came home and there was more work...and Bubbles said three puffs weren't enough...so we went   
  
to your lab..."   
  
"GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS" Professor holds his hands up for silence. "Take a breath, what are you   
  
trying to tell me?" The girls step aside and the Professor sees...nothing.   
  
"Girls, I'm really kinda busy right now, I love you, but now is really not a good time   
  
for...At the sound of his pleasant voice, and the sight of his kind face Bunny drops her cloak   
  
and stands before the Professor...frivolity" he finishes. He drops his paper in surprise!   
  
When Bunny meets Professor for the first time she looks upward at him with pleading and   
  
uncertain eyes as if to say, "Please love me." She is quite unfamiliar with this new environment   
  
and at this point she only trusts her sisters.   
  
Professor Utonium looks at each of his daughters and at Bunny. He quickly notices the   
  
similarity between them and the purple Puff. The larger eyes, lack of visible nose, and absence   
  
of fingers tell him Chemical X was obviously involved. He quietly addresses Bunny.   
  
"Hi, what's your name?"   
  
"Bunny, they created me, they said I could live here."   
  
"OH, they did, did they?" He eyes the girls who fidget under his questioning gaze.   
  
"Well, welcome to our home Bunny, I'm Professor Utonium, I'm very pleased to meet you."   
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you too." Bunny responds and adds a perfect curtsy as a finish.   
  
Buttercup mutters to nobody in particular, "A curtsy, oh, puh-lease."   
  
"Well girls, I guess you'll need a wider bed, I can adjust the frame." and turns to go upstairs.   
  
All the girls begin excitedly, "You mean she can stay?"   
  
"Of course she can stay." The Professor tells them but abruptly stops and firmly states,   
  
"NEXT TIME let me know first before you start experimenting with Chemical X, that's tricky   
  
stuff, OK? One more thing, Bunny stays with me tomorrow while you go to school. I need to   
  
examine her. Please keep her existance quiet for now, we don't want a media circus upsetting our   
  
new family member." He smiles gently at Bunny.   
  
The girls answer with bowed heads, "Yes, Professor."   
  
He kinda smiles, "Thanks ladies" and leaves to adjust the bed frame.   
  
Bubbles begins to snicker to herself.   
  
Blossom asks, "What's up with you?"   
  
Bubbles points to Bunny, "She can turn invisible, she can sneak in the boy's bathroom."   
  
Blossom and Buttercup just look at her and exclaim, "What IS it with you today?" like that's   
  
the most scandalous thing they've ever heard. Bunny looks lost as she has no idea why her   
  
sisters are upset.   
  
From upstairs we hear the Professor, "You have school tomorrow, time for bed. Come on up,   
  
I've widened the frame. I'll buy a wider mattress tomorrow. Oh, and bring up the digital camera,   
  
I want a new photo of the five of us. I'll use the time delay."   
  
-------   
  
It is November 1st, the day after Halloween and the topic of discussion in Ms. Keane's class   
  
is how much candy everybody got the night before. Normally, Ms. Keane would quiet the class but   
  
today she's distracted with something at her desk. She is opening an official looking envelope   
  
and seems quite unaware of her surroundings. She puts her left hand to her face as tears begin   
  
to form in her eyes. Each word like a dagger, she continues reading...   
  
Dear Ms. Keane,   
  
We regret to inform you that your application for adoption of one of our orphans has been   
  
denied. Your status as a single parent combined with your limited salary as a teacher concerned   
  
us greatly.   
  
Please feel free to contact us if you wish to discuss this further.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Adoption Selection Committee   
  
Townsville Orphanage   
  
Ms. Keane wonders how she'll be able to cope with the day's events and puts the letter on her   
  
desk. She is deep in thought when the PowerPuff Girls having stayed up late chatting with their   
  
new sister arrive late for class. Their hasty entrance produces a whirlwind of chaos that   
  
completely upsets Ms. Keane's desktop. She was pulling a photograph out of her desk just as the   
  
girls arrived. Slightly irritated at the turmoil she comments, "How nice of you to join us. Why   
  
are you tardy?"   
  
Bubbles pipes up, "Oh that's easy, we have a new..."   
  
Buttercup shoots Bubbles a sharp look of disapproval, "AH-HUM!"   
  
Blossom helps, "Shh" she tells Bubbles.   
  
Bubbles realizes she nearly let the cat out of the bag and hastily amends her statement,   
  
"...we have a new, uh, good excuse. We helped our neighbor Mr. Smith change a flat tire because   
  
his jack was broken. I held up the car for him and here we are." She smiled sugar sweetness and   
  
innocence at Ms. Keane.   
  
"Very well, thank you girls. You're excused. I should've known it would be something kind and   
  
helpful."   
  
She begins to pick up her scattered desktop. When she is almost done she notices an upcoming   
  
date on the calendar...November 12, Sadie Hawkins day. She looks at the date again, then the   
  
photograph, and back and forth again several times. A big grin lightens up her face. "Maybe this   
  
will be a good day after all." she thinks and wipes away her tears.   
  
Happy and upbeat now she calls the roll with a practiced routine until she comes to a name   
  
she does not recognize.   
  
"Ivan Odor?"...no answer but a muffled snicker.   
  
She continues, "Does anybody know Ivan Odor?" At this point several kids begin laughing and   
  
she hushes them. Firmly she repeats, "Does anybody know Ivan Odor!"   
  
Mitch Mitchelson begins laughing so hard he falls out of his seat which gives Ms. Keane the   
  
clue she's been the victim of a word prank!   
  
"HA HA HA Mister smarty, let's see you laugh during recess when everybody else is OUTSIDE."   
  
She leans over towards him for the teacher verses student intimidation factor and grins.   
  
"AWW MANNN"   
  
Finished with Mitch Ms. Keane addresses the class. "Today we have special guests from our   
  
city's Fire and Police Departments. These men and women are unsung heroes who daily put their   
  
lives at risk to protect life and property. Let's welcome them in shall we?"   
  
Just as the city's salaried protectors enter the Hotline rings and disturbs the presentation.   
  
Blossom answers the phone, "Blossom here."   
  
The Mayor speaks, "Blossom, Mojo's calling you out. Get to his lab immediately or he says   
  
he'll let those awful RowdyRuff Boys loose on Townsville."   
  
Blossom looks angry and tells the Mayor not to worry. "Let's go girls!" she commands. As they   
  
leave Pokey Oaks Blossom heads in the wrong direction.   
  
Buttercup exclaims, "Hey, town's that way!" pointing behind her.   
  
"I know, but we need all the help we can get. I'm activating DyNaMo as a diversion!"   
  
Bubbles, "But the Mayor will be mad!"   
  
Blossom, "We have no choice, hopefully DyNaMo will distract Mojo and the boys long enough   
  
for us to come up with a winning game plan."   
  
The PowerPuff Girls arrive home and meet the Professor in the living room.   
  
Blossom exclaims, "Sorry to surprise you again Professor but you need to fire up DyNaMo, the   
  
RowdyRuff Boys are back, and they're larger this time. Mojo's involved somehow, we don't know   
  
why...and we're STARVING, do you have something we can eat really quick?"   
  
"WOW, you're actually asking to use DyNaMo this time?"   
  
"Yeah, please tell the Mayor we had no choice. Oh, and that other option we talked about is a   
  
go if need be, you've got the phone number." Recently Blossom had begun to realize that it was   
  
always wise to have several backups...just in case.   
  
"Will do, you get DyNaMo powered up and I'll make a quick lunch."   
  
Professor heads for the kitchen, deftly pulling some Corn dogs and Tater tots from the   
  
refrigerator and putting them into the microwave in one smooth motion.   
  
As Blossom streaks down to the lab to start DyNaMo the Professor shouts, "All her systems are   
  
on stand-by. Just push the ENABLE buttons on the main console."   
  
The microwave dings and the Professor hurries the girls, "Girls, come get your corn dogs   
  
and..." the Professor doesn't get to finish as he is interrupted by four streaks of color that   
  
are gone before he can continue..."tater tots." All he sees are four plates as they spin to a   
  
stop.   
  
"Just a moment young lady" He reaches out and snags Bunny with by the waist with a practiced   
  
ease as she flys by.   
  
"EEP" she responds and then asks what's the matter.   
  
"You're going nowhere but to my lab. I haven't finished my tests on you. I want to make sure   
  
you're stable unlike last time."   
  
"But I want to go with my sisters."   
  
"Sorry kiddo, there will be plenty of time for that later." Bunny looks at her sisters for   
  
support.   
  
Blossom responds, "He's right, he did the same with us all. You'll be with us soon enough, we   
  
don't want you exploding again, do we? By the way Professor, the new DyNaMo start-up was a   
  
breeze."   
  
Bunny gives in and waves bye to her departing sisters. Shortly they hear a crackling roar as   
  
DyNaMo exits the side yard silo.   
  
"Bye Professor, we'll be careful" Bubbles shouts via DyNaMo's external speakers.   
  
Blossom commands, "Head for Mojo's lab" 


	3. Chapter Three: Second Chances And Farewe...

CHAPTER THREE: SECOND CHANCES AND FAREWELLS   
  
Mojo is scanning the sky using his giant telescope when he spots the approaching DyNaMo.   
  
"Incoming!" he shouts and points. "Boys, the girls have a battle robot this time. No doubt built   
  
by the Professor. As if he could outmatch my genius at building super robots, HA!"   
  
Brick uses his super vision to spot and X-Ray DyNaMo. "I see it has a liquid nitrogen cooling   
  
system. Perhaps if it were to start leaking..."   
  
"Yes," Mojo gloats. "Excellent, overheat the dratted thing and BOOM!" He makes an explosive   
  
motion with his hands.   
  
Boomer and Butch are about to speak when another explosive motion rocks the lab! The girls   
  
have opened fire using one of DyNaMo's arm rockets!   
  
Mojo shrieks, "WELL, GET BUSY!" and points stiffly outside!   
  
The RowdyRuff Boys take the air and encircle DyNaMo. Inside the girls have prepared   
  
themselves and are arming DyNaMo's entire defensive arsenal. From outside the RowdyRuffs see   
  
DyNaMo's arms and legs open up to expose numerous missiles and guns!   
  
Butch puts his hands together under his chin and sarcastically addresses the robot like a   
  
sassy Southern Belle, "All that for little ol' us? We're flattered!"   
  
Brick and Boomer laugh, but don't get the satisfaction of finishing because DyNaMo opens fire   
  
with her first volley of missles. The girls laugh as they score a direct hit! Butch, seeing his   
  
brothers go down, at least temporarily, seizes the opportunity and zips up to tag DyNaMo with a   
  
right cross! DyNaMo falls backwards several city blocks and goes down!   
  
Inside, Blossom is concerned, "Quick, let's get to open countryside, I don't want a repeat of   
  
last time!"   
  
Bubbles and Buttercup agree and quickly get DyNaMo back into the air!   
  
Outside Brick and Boomer have recovered from the missile blast noting that it hardly tickled!   
  
Butch wants another shot at the retreating robot and proceeds to follow. Brick and Boomer want   
  
to show they can give as well as receive and attack DyNaMo on the run, raking the robot's back   
  
and legs with their laser beams. They succeed and create several scarred lines of damage!   
  
DyNaMo slows slightly as smoke begins to waft out of her side cooling vents.   
  
Inside Bubbles is dealing with the damage, "Secondary cooling systems on line and   
  
functioning. Primary systems operating at 30 percent. We should be OK if we can avoid more   
  
damage."   
  
Buttercup, "Yeah, like that'll happen!" She frowns and pushes a control lever. "Watch, this   
  
should slow them down." Buttercup peers into her viewscreen,"Blossom set us down near that   
  
swamp, OK?"   
  
The RowdyRuffs are in hot pursuit but pull up short when Blossom lands DyNaMo like Buttercup   
  
asked. Immediately afterwards the pigtails on the side of DyNaMo's head detach, ignite like   
  
rockets, and head straight for the surprised RowdyRuffs! Before they can react the pigtails   
  
connect with each other using a sophisticated flexible beam of light, and like a bola they   
  
swiftly encircle their target and detonate. The RowdyRuffs lose their power of flight   
  
momentarily and plummet straight into the swamp!   
  
The PowerPuffs high-five each other in triumph! "Oh, yeah, take that! We're bad, you're sad!"   
  
Down in the swamp the RowdyRuffs are shaking off the pigtail attack. Brick is furious! "See   
  
that hairbow on the head? Rip it off and wreck that thing, beat it to pieces!" Butch and Boomer   
  
angle towards DyNaMo's head from opposite directions while Brick floats in front as a   
  
distraction.   
  
The PowerPuff Girls are not caught unawares and try to counter the attack. They use DyNaMo's   
  
massive eyes which are actually high powered lasers to fend off Butch and Boomer. The eyes fire   
  
but miss as the boys swerve at the last moment. Brick plants a kick just below DyNaMo's chin   
  
popping open an engineering access hatch in the process!   
  
On DyNaMo's bridge there are more lights flashing than any ten Christmas trees should have!   
  
Bubbles quickly tells Blossom, "Engineering access hatch is breached, they could enter from   
  
below!" Blossom tries to answer but is silenced by a violent shudder and loud wrenching sound.   
  
Butch and Boomer have succeeded in tearing the hairbow from DyNaMo's head. Now the battle turns   
  
in favor of the RowdyRuffs as they proceed to dent, pound, and spear DyNaMo with the metallic   
  
hairbow halves!   
  
Blossom orders, "Evasive action!" As DyNaMo rockets away Brick makes a tossing motion towards   
  
the retreating robot. Nodding, they each draw back with the hairbow halves and throw them   
  
towards DyNaMo. Both score a direct hit piercing the skin of the robot and penetrating all the   
  
way through! The Engineering Deck is in shambles, critical controls and safeties are smashed   
  
and now non-operational. DyNaMo is damaged to the point where she can't maintain flight, loses   
  
control, and slams sideways into the swamp below! The impact knocks the girls about but they   
  
hang on.   
  
DyNaMo has severe damage. The RowdyRuffs have caused massive leaks in the power core, liquid   
  
nitrogen coolant is leaking and the internal core temperature is rising. Total hydraulic failure   
  
is imminent due to fluid loss in the battle. DyNaMo is dead in the water and on a countdown to   
  
detonation. Lethal tendrils of electric arcs and sparks fill the control cockpit like so many   
  
poisonous snakes.   
  
Brick commands, "Let's end this!" as he enters the Engineering hatch with his brothers. They   
  
are directly below the cockpit and from there they focus their heat vision on the ceiling and   
  
thusly give the girls a rather warm surprise from below!   
  
"OW, my hiney is roasting!" Bubbles exclaims.   
  
"Mine too!" says Blossom.   
  
Buttercup yelps and leaps from her seat, her skirt smoldering. "OW, fry my fanny, will they?   
  
They are going to pay!" She pulls off the Engineering Deck access hatch with her right hand and   
  
hollers to the RowdyRuff Boys "INCOMING!" and drops through the hole! Bubbles quickly follows,   
  
"WAIT, you'll need help!"   
  
From below Blossom can hear pounding and male and female voices yelling at each other! She   
  
knows her sisters are putting up a brave fight! She moves to join them when DyNaMo's interface   
  
begins talking. Her CPU damaged beyond repair DyNaMo begins a random chatter of nonsensical   
  
utterances..."DANGER WILL ROBINSON, Kiss my shiny metal...Houston, the Eagle has landed...a day   
  
which will live in infamy, read my lips, NO more taxes...and then she seems to regain her   
  
composure...Blossom, will I dream?"   
  
Leader Girl is clearly not ready for that question but she responds as best she can,   
  
"I...don't know, I'd like to think so DyNaMo."   
  
"I understaaaaannnnnd, gooo nowwww exploshunn immminaaaaaannnt."   
  
Blossom shouts a warning through the hatch to her battling sisters, "Girls let's BOOGEY!   
  
She's gonna blow!" The RowdyRuffs hear this also, slam Bubbles and Buttercup against the walls   
  
for good measure, and leave DyNaMo in a hurried flash!   
  
DyNaMo's female voice responds one last time, "Bye girls," slight pause, "Tha Tha Tha That's   
  
all folks!"   
  
As the RowdyRuffs gloat and wait high above they witness a massive white hot explosion,   
  
blinding in its intensity and deafing with its detonation! Pieces of DyNaMo fan out in all   
  
directions, no doubt to find their way to numerous E-Bay auctions.   
  
They see nobody leave and they are ecstatic!   
  
"ALL RIGHT, Charbroiled PowerPuffs!"   
  
"Yeah, Well done if ya ask me!"   
  
"Let's go tell Mojo!   
  
Unknown to the RowdyRuff Boys the girls exit through an emergency hatch that is on the   
  
opposite side of DyNaMo. Unseen from there they escape out the swamp through the city drainage   
  
system.   
  
Blossom is wet, sore and mad, "They're going to To Mojo's mountain!" Bubbles and Buttercup   
  
look like they've put up a brave fight as they are bruised and bleeding. They acknowledge   
  
Blossom and all three quickly take to the air in pursuit.   
  
-------   
  
Meanwhile, back at the Utonium chateau Bunny and the Professor hear DyNaMo's destruction.   
  
The Professor notices DyNamo's telemetry readings disappear from a monitoring screen. Both have   
  
concerned looks on their faces. Bunny leaves the examining table, flys upstairs, out the kitchen   
  
patio door, and stops just above rooftop level. She scans almost 360 degrees until she spots the   
  
place where DyNaMo exploded. By this time Professor Utonium has raced upstairs and is outside   
  
trying to locate her.   
  
"Bunny, don't go! Your sisters can handle it. I need to finish your exam."   
  
"Sorry Professor, they created me for help and that's what they're going to get." She waves   
  
bye to the Professor and streaks off in a purple flash!   
  
The Professor cups his hands around his mouth and hollers up to her, "Be careful, you're   
  
inexperienced." His voice trails off and he stands there with a worried look on his face as   
  
Bunny vanishes in the distance. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers in remembrance, "I have to make   
  
a phone call for Blossom."   
  
-------   
  
Across town a phone begins to ring and we see an elderly grandmother answer. Her voice is   
  
trembling with age and she speaks slowly, "Yess, Hello."   
  
"Madam, this is Professor John Utonium, Is your grandson there, it's urgent!"   
  
"Slow down young feller, just a minute now."   
  
Just as Granny is about to turn she is interrupted by a second person, a male with blonde   
  
hair. He takes the phone from her gently as she speaks, "It's for you boy."   
  
The blonde man picks up the phone, "Hello, who is this?"   
  
"This is Professor John Utonium, creator and father of the PowerPuff Girls. Do you understand?"   
  
"We've met, go on."   
  
The Professor finishes, "One of my girls thinks you'd like a second chance, would you?"   
  
The blonde man enthusiastically answers, "Boy mister, would I, you bet!"   
  
"Good, glad to hear it, Go to Mojo Jojo's mountain and from there you'll know what to do."   
  
"Thanks, I'm on my way." He hangs up the phone, "Gotta go grandma, duty calls."   
  
She answers, "Who calls?" There is no answer as the blonde man has already left.   
  
-------   
  
The RowdyRuffs are talking amongst themselves about the recent battle. Boomer comments, "I   
  
wonder who built that thing?"   
  
Butch, "Don't matter who built it, We UN-built it!" He gets a high five from Brick as a reward!   
  
Brick is giddy, "Mojo will be so thrilled, I can't wait to tell him." He is about to speak   
  
again when Boomer taps him on the shoulder. "Uh, Leader Dude" He motions backwards to the   
  
pursuing PowerPuff Girls, "look there!" Brick and Butch look backwards with surprised faces and   
  
stop in mid-flight, their anger obvious! They scream at the approaching girls, "You'll wish   
  
you'd have stayed in the robot!"   
  
At this point they are just outside Mojo's Mountain Lab. The Ruffs and Puffs pair off and   
  
begin to battle again. The girls look a bit tired whereas the larger Ruffs aren't even exerting   
  
themselves. Something has to even the odds if the girls are to survive!   
  
Blossom and Brick circle each other looking for an opening. Just then Blossom sees over his   
  
shoulder two buildings that present an opportunity she can't pass up. She fakes a body blow then   
  
comes upwards with a powerful uppercut which sends Brick sailing towards the two buildings;   
  
Townsville Adhesives and Greases and Townsville Mattress and Pillow Wholesalers. As quick as can   
  
be he hurls backwards through the two buildings. When he lands on far side of the second   
  
building he is covered in grease and feathers!   
  
Blossom sees what happened and crows in triumph, "YEAH!" Brick returns to the fray looking   
  
like a Civil War era carpetbagger that was tarred and feathered. His brothers take a brief   
  
breather from the battle to tease him! The girls watch the exchange with curious expressions.   
  
Butch, "Stay away from a fast food joint, they'll fry you up!"   
  
Boomer, "Dude, you can already fly, you don't need feathers!"   
  
Brick has had enough of his brothers teasing him and lets them know!   
  
"If you two don't SHUT UP!"   
  
"Aww, Leader Dude all mad!"   
  
Boomer and Butch smirk at each other and decide to go for it. They lose control, and let the   
  
laughter overtake them.   
  
"BWA HA HAAA"   
  
"He hee Ha Ha Hoo Ha"   
  
Brick just crosses his arms in disgust and glares at his brothers.   
  
Butch noticing the momentary lull in the action surprises Buttercup with an uppercut that   
  
sends her sailing several blocks away! With this Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer pair off   
  
again and resume their battle, this time wrestling in the dirt! Butch decides to follow   
  
Buttercup for the finish.   
  
Buttercup has landed on her back, but before she can regain her footing Butch moves forward   
  
pressing the fight. Desperately Buttercup kicks up and catches him under the chin with a double   
  
thrust from the hips that sends him over the roof towards the far side of Townsville.   
  
He lands in the Townsville Water Sewage Treatment Plant...SPLUSH...EWWWWWWWW!   
  
Buttercup mutters to herself, "The bigger they are...heh heh"   
  
Butch returns to the battle looking absolutely awful. He doesn't smell that well either!   
  
Brick and Boomer can't help but notice their aromatic brother and cover their noses!   
  
Brick "Man, you're pungent!"   
  
Boomer, "You smell like Pepe Le Pew!"   
  
Butch, "I landed in a sewage treatement plant OK?" He angrily flicks his wet sleeves at his   
  
brothers and stares daggers at them!   
  
Brick and Boomer wave their hands in front of their faces. Their cheeks puff out, they try   
  
not to laugh, but fail and bust out in hysterics landing on the ground kicking and screaming.   
  
Again, the girls stare at the impromptu humor.   
  
"BWA HA HAAA"   
  
"He hee Ha Ha Hoo Ha"   
  
After the laughter the battle resumes. The RowdyRuffs break off and enter Mojo's lab through   
  
the skylight. Mojo has his back turned to them as he is fiddling with his latest Chemical X   
  
machinery. He hears them land and quickly hides some papers before turning about.   
  
"Well boys..."WHAT HAPPENED to you two?!" as he sees the feather covered Brick and smells the   
  
reeking Butch. "Go find a carwash!" he adds!   
  
Brick begins, "That brat Blossom knocked me through a couple buildings. Between the two I   
  
came out looking like this." He opens his arms in resignation looking kinda like a certain San   
  
Diego mascot.   
  
Butch, "Yeah, and that witch Buttercup knocked me into a sewage tank!"   
  
Mojo, "PHEW, but are they history, a footnote, an adios or sayonara sucker?"   
  
Brick, "We damaged their girl-bot so bad it exploded." They all go, "BOO HOO HOO" and rub   
  
their eyes in a mocking pantomine. "The girls still live, but they are weakened and are on the   
  
way here!"   
  
Before Mojo can respond the glass ceiling shatters from several different directions at once!   
  
Standing there looking at each other in amazement are the PowerPuff Girls, Bunny, and the blonde   
  
man; Major Man himself, wanting his second chance!   
  
Mojo scowls at the unwelcome interruption and addresses the intruders one-by-one in rapid   
  
fire fashion, "You, PowerPuff Girls, prepare to get your hineys whipped! You, big blonde awful   
  
Elvis wanna-be, prepare to get YOUR hiney whipped! You, fourth purple PowerPuff, prepare to get   
  
YOUR..." Mojo stops speaking in surprise when he realizes what he just said!   
  
"WHAAAT, A FOURTH POWERPUFF! IT CANNOT BE, IT'S A RUSE, IT'S NOT TRUE!"   
  
"Bunny corrects him, "Yes, it is true, you brought me back right after them." She points to   
  
the RowdyRuffs. She looks at his lab and at him and innocently comments, "Boy, for an evil   
  
genius you sure don't pay attention to details, huh?"   
  
Mojo blows his stacks and yells at the RowdyRuffs, "AT THEM" he commands!   
  
It is mass chaos and pandemonium as a battle royale begins! Both sides rush towards each   
  
other flinging furniture and other breakables in an attempt to slow the other side down. Major   
  
Man is the first to strike as he connects with Brick's face using a left hook. Brick promptly   
  
sails to the other side of the lab, hits the wall, and slides woozily to the floor. His hat flys   
  
off and lands behind a console.   
  
Boomer seeing what happened to Brick leaves his fight with Bubbles to avenge his brother. He   
  
hits Major Man with a right cross and sends him sailing into a computer console. "Take that   
  
blondie!" he gloats. His smirky face is wiped clean as Bubbles returns and also hits Boomer with   
  
a right cross, "Watch those blonde comments!" she warns!   
  
Butch has had it in for Buttercup ever since their first encounter. He captures her when her   
  
back is turned as she is getting up from a fall. He spins her around and gets her in a choke   
  
hold from the front. Butch threatens her, "I'm taking you out and that's the name of that tune."   
  
Buttercup's vision is beginning to blur, she looks around for help but her sisters are busy   
  
fighting their own battles. She notices Butch's spread legged stance, her eyes widen, she grins   
  
and asks Butch. "You (GASP) like tunes? Here's (GASP) one for ya." and lets fly with a solid   
  
kick to his groin!   
  
Butch's face shows immediate results and his pupils reduce to pinpoints as Buttercup's attack   
  
hits home in a most personal level. He lets go and crashes to the ground. Buttercup, almost   
  
unconscious from lack of air falls beside Brick and tells him, "That was my (GASP) tune, it's   
  
called The (GASP) Nutcracker Suite, (GASP) it's a classic." Having now caught her breath she   
  
stands up, and begins to walk away.   
  
Butch however is gasping for breath in big gulps on all fours! Sweat is rolling down from his   
  
forehead and he rolls over on his back and just stays there. His brothers, forgetting the   
  
battle, zip to his side to comfort him.   
  
Boomer asks intently, "Butch, you OK? What did she do?" He asks shooting a baleful look at   
  
Buttercup a few yards away.   
  
Brick has recovered, but has stopped looking for his hat due to the problem with Butch. He   
  
angrily addresses Buttercup, "What did you DO?"   
  
Buttercup responds, "I hit a male pressure point, he'll recover. I had no choice, DEAL with   
  
it!" Blossom stares at the boys amazed that they can be so violent, and yet seem to care for   
  
each other at the same time. This has her most befuddled!   
  
Meanwhile, Mojo has seen his chance with the lull in the battle. Noticing the Chemical X   
  
chamber open he makes a mad dash for Bunny, grabs her, tosses her in and starts the machine!   
  
"THERE WILL BE NO FOURTH POWERPUFF" he bellows!   
  
Bubbles, seeing Bunny is in immediate peril, enters the chamber to rescue Bunny. Bubbles   
  
grabs her arm and heaves her out! Bunny flys out the door and lands in a heap. Before Bubbles   
  
has a chance to leave the device fires and scores a direct bullseye on her. She screams, turns   
  
transparent briefly, fades back to normal and collapses. She lies limp and is barely conscious.   
  
Blossom and Buttercup are in shock, it's obvious that Bubbles ain't gonna make it. Bubbles is   
  
slumped against the chamber door ala "The Wrath of Khan" ending and beginning to disappear   
  
because the blast has caused her Chemical X molecules to unwind.   
  
Mojo gleefully, "RIGHT ON, one down, three to go! TALK ABOUT CLOSURE! It is I, Mojo Jojo that   
  
killed your koot wittle Bubbles" he says mockingly. "Remember that when you're old and gray!   
  
Oh, what am I saying? Silly me, you won't LIVE THAT LONG!" he screams!   
  
The RowdyRuff Boys watch Bubbles' sacrifice in utter amazement, it has never occurred to   
  
them that someone could make such an enormous gesture without thought of repayment. Mojo would   
  
never do such a thing for them! They look at each other with deep and thoughtful expressions,   
  
"IS there more to life than violence and mayhem, perhaps there IS a better way?" Brick thinks,   
  
"These girls seem to have so much and are so happy, why can't we be like that?"   
  
Without warning Brick gives Mojo a swift roundhouse kick that sends him flying against Major   
  
Man's chest! He rebounds off and into the nearest wall and hits the floor unconscious. The   
  
impact loosens his cranial helmet and it skitters across the floor.   
  
The sudden turn of battle takes everyone by surprise, "Remember THAT when YOU'RE old and   
  
gray!" Brick mutters sarcastically.   
  
Blossom and Buttercup together, "Whaaa?"   
  
Bunny watches with intense curiosity and awareness, clearly she is expecting a doublecross.   
  
She focuses on the RowdyRuff's emotions just to be safe.   
  
Brick begins to explain as his brothers gather. They notice Major Man's hulking presence   
  
behind them with slow upward glances. Major Man has earned his second chance having received a   
  
black eye and a sock in the mouth during the fight. His face is puffy and he glares at the Ruffs   
  
as if to say, "I'm not down and I'm not out!"   
  
Brick begins, "Your sister's sacrifice was touching, it made us realize Mojo was using us to   
  
hurt you. We don't like being used, we don't want to hurt anymore. We want to make up our own   
  
minds"...he pauses a bit, "Would you take Mojo to jail for us? We have something we'd like to do   
  
first then we'll turn ourselves in." With that his brothers shoot a look of puzzlement at him.   
  
Brick finishes..."RowdyRuff's Honor." He looks at his brothers as if to say, "and that's   
  
final!" Before any of the PowerPuff Girls can respond the RowdyRuff Boys fly away through the   
  
roof's skylight.   
  
Blossom, "Well, that was strange!" then slowly, "let's get Mojo to jail then go home, we have   
  
to tell the Professor about Bubbles as soon as possible" she says with a choked, sad voice.   
  
Bunny and Buttercup look dazed and in shock.   
  
Major Man says dramatically, "Don't worry about Mojo, I'll take him directly to the waiting   
  
arms of justice. Thanks for helping me make a real difference this time." He hesitates briefly   
  
then says, "I'm sorry about your sister. For what it's worth, Bubbles died bravely." He then   
  
flys out the skylight with Mojo in tow. 


	4. Chapter Four: Stunning Blows

CHAPTER FOUR: STUNNING BLOWS   
  
The PowerPuffs arrive home minus Bubbles and DyNaMo. They look terrible with disheveled hair   
  
and torn uniforms. There isn't a one of them that doesn't have a bloody cut or nasty bruise   
  
somewhere either. The ongoing battle with the RowdyRuffs has clearly worn them out! As they   
  
enter they startle the Professor and Ms. Keane who were talking on the couch. Ms. Keane had   
  
dropped by to talk to the Professor as it was his photograph she was holding at Pokey Oaks.   
  
They are surprised not so much by the timing as they are by the girl's unsightly appearances.   
  
"Professor and Ms. Keane together chorus the same comment, "WHAT happened?"   
  
Blossom blankly responds, "We have...some bad news Professor."   
  
Ms. Keane chimes in, "Where's your battle robot?"   
  
Buttercup who looks to be in shock just mumbles quietly..."she's gone."   
  
Professor says, "That's too bad, but her paramount duty was to protect you and"...he trails   
  
off as he realizes Bubbles is missing. "Where's Bubbles?" he asks.   
  
Ms. Keane "Yes, girls, where is your sister?"   
  
Buttercup mumbles again slowly to herself..."she's gone" Buttercup looks haunted and grief   
  
sticken.   
  
The Professor says, "Now I know you're feeling bad about DyNaMo but it's"...he gets a cold   
  
chill down his back as something horrible begins to form in his mind. Bunny's eyes are filling   
  
with tears along with Blossom's.   
  
Blossom explains to them, "We were fighing in Mojo's lab. Mojo tossed Bunny into a glass   
  
chamber that looked really freaky, he was gonna do something bad to her and..." Bunny finishes,   
  
"Bubbles pulled me out of the way... and took a beam meant for me. I didn't mean for it to   
  
happen!"   
  
With that the Professor and Ms. Keane stiffen. Blossom loses it completely and slowly buries   
  
her head in the Professor's lap. Loud wracking sobs shake her body. Her muffled cries of, "I'm   
  
sorry Daddy!" just serve as confirmation that a tragedy has occurred. Blossom has never called   
  
him daddy before, and if she did now, and in such turmoil, then something unspeakable had to   
  
have happened.   
  
The Professor puts a voice to the unspeakable and asks, "She's...not coming back...is she?"   
  
Blossom does not answer but shakes her head no.   
  
Ms. Keane gasps, "OH NO!" and puts her right hand to her mouth in horror!   
  
Bunny is now sitting in Ms. Keane's lap holding her tightly, her face is buried in Ms.   
  
Keane's busom, and she is crying.   
  
Ms. Keane talks softly to Bunny, "Talk to me, tell me how you feel."   
  
Bunny answers sadly, "Bubbles sacrified herself for me, I'm sorry"...and begins to cry even   
  
more, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just wanted to go on a mission! It's my fault!"   
  
she finishes sadly.   
  
"Listen to me, "I'm sure Bubbles died happy, do you know why?"   
  
"No?"   
  
"Because the Bubbles I knew liked helping others and she probably felt you needed your second   
  
chance to live more. She was like that."   
  
Buttercup is still sitting stony faced and rigid next to the Professor. He notices her   
  
silence and gently tries to talk to her, "Buttercup, honey?"   
  
With this Buttercup's shock finally explodes, she screams first at Bunny, "MY SISTER IS GONE,   
  
WHY DID YOU COME BACK, WHY, WHY, WHY!?" Then she wheels on Blossom, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT   
  
US LEADER GIRL, WHAT HAPPENED?"   
  
With that Blossom and Bunny both start crying louder and leave in a pink and purple streak   
  
for the bedroom. Buttercup screams in rage, "IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"   
  
and streaks off in a green blur in the opposite direction towards the Professor's basement lab.   
  
The Professor buries his head in his hand and begins to cry. Ms. Keane holds him from the   
  
side and they rock slowly in their grief.   
  
The Professor mutters, "That furry fanatic, he went TOO FAR this time, it's my fault he's in   
  
this world, it's time I fixed that!" Ms. Keane looks uncomfortable at the determined hard look   
  
on his face.   
  
Sadly he states, "I guess we'd better let the Mayor and Townsville in on the bad news." He   
  
picks up the PowerPuff Hotline as Ms. Keane kisses him on the cheek for support. She suggests   
  
that maybe he should call his parents afterwards.   
  
Professor Utonium has the Hotline to his ear. We hear the Mayor's voice over his speakerphone.   
  
"Yes girls, what can I do for you?"   
  
"Mayor, Professor Utonium here, sit down sir, we've terrible news."   
  
"You're not moving are you? That WOULD be terrible." In the background Professor Utonium   
  
hears Ms. Bellum make a mild sigh of exasperation.   
  
"Uh, No your Honor, during their fight with the RowdyRuff Boys and Mojo Jojo one of the   
  
PowerPuff Girls made the supreme sacrifice."   
  
He takes a deep breath and finishes, "We've lost Bubbles."   
  
"Well, where did you see her last? When I lose something I go back to the last place I   
  
remember having what I lost."   
  
Ms. Bellum speaks, "Sir, I think he means Bubbles"...she pauses..."died in the line of duty?"   
  
She puts a questioning tone in her voice hoping against all odds she is so very wrong.   
  
"I'm afraid so."   
  
-------   
  
Blossom and Bunny enter the bedroom in tears. Blossom buries her head in her pillow. Bunny's   
  
crrying is halted as she begins to notice the bedroom and its belongings. She sees many things   
  
as she walks about. Blossom's library on Crime and Theory, Buttercup's Swing and Dance CD's,   
  
Bubbles' collection of stuffed animals. A stuffed octopus doll grabs her attention and she picks   
  
it up. She notices a photograph frame that is on the wall above the headboard and puts the doll   
  
back down.   
  
The frame has a piece of purple cloth inside. The cloth is shredded around the edges and has   
  
what's left of a black belt across the middle. On the case is a piece of brass engraved with the   
  
following words:   
  
In Memorium   
  
PowerPuff Girl Bunny   
  
"She was good after all, we were the ones who were bad."   
  
Bunny gasps and puts her hand to her mouth in surprise. A wave of memory floods her brain and   
  
she remembers sitting on a mountain top far at sea bawling her eyes out, "WHY THEY MEAN TO   
  
BUNNY? Sistahs neeeddd helpppp!" The battle, "What wrong with me...darkness come."   
  
Bunny has to sit down as she is a bit overwhelmed. The recent tragedy and her renewed   
  
memories are mixing up her emotions!   
  
Blossom, (sniff) "What's wrong?" She turns to Bunny bleary eyed from crying.   
  
"This cloth, it was part (sniff) of my original uniform. You kept it?"   
  
"Yes, we kept it, you were our sister and we missed you. (sniff) We weren't sure if we'd ever   
  
see you again."   
  
"All of you care for (sniff) each other so much?"   
  
"Yes, that's why Buttercup is under so much anguish and turmoil now. (sniff) She didn't mean   
  
to explode at us, She'll apologize eventually. I just hope she doesn't supress her grief trying   
  
to be strong."   
  
Bunny adds, "There's something else bothering her, I'm not sure, but she seems very ashamed   
  
about something I think." Bunny looks perplexed.   
  
"We'll have to help her as best we can then. She could put herself and us in danger if she's   
  
that distracted."   
  
"What will we do?"   
  
"Get out of these dirty clothes, take a bath and get cleaned up, that's what we'll do. A good   
  
hot soak will help us think and relax."   
  
"Soak?"   
  
"Follow me, I'll show you what I mean."   
  
-------   
  
On the opposite side of the world, far away from Townsville, in the land of the rising sun,   
  
Sam and Michiko Utonium were outside in their garden tending to their prize collection of Bonzai   
  
trees. It was morning and the couple had just finished admiring Mt. Fuji as it sat majestically   
  
in front of a russet colored sunrise. Sam was a burly man with big arms and a heart to match. He   
  
had retired from coaching in Townsville years ago and settled outside of Tokyo with the love of   
  
his life, Michiko Imagawa. Together, they had a wonderful son named John Utonium of whom they   
  
were very proud.   
  
In the garden insulated from life's trials and tribulations Sam and Michiko enjoyed their   
  
retirement and each other's company. Life was good...at least until the phone rang!   
  
Michiko called out to her husband Sam, "I'll get it, I'm closer."   
  
Sam acknowledged with a, "Ho-kay dear, I'm looking for the shears anyway,thanks." and went   
  
back to looking for the missing garden tool.   
  
Michiko noticed the Caller ID and became all excited, "SAM, IT'S JOHN!"   
  
Sam was equally excited, "WELL, PUT THE LAD ON THE SPEAKERPHONE!" Michiko pushed the speaker   
  
button and motioned to her anxious husband.   
  
"Hi boy, you forget about your old Mom and Dad?" Sam teased!   
  
Professor Utonium's voice answered back, "Of course not, I love you both. I...uh, have some   
  
bad news. It's about one of the girls."   
  
Sam and Michiko knew about the PowerPuff Girls but hadn't met them yet. In fact, they were in   
  
the process of planning a surprise trip to meet them for the first time. They also knew John   
  
loved them dearly and could tell by the anguish in his voice something was very wrong!   
  
Michiko asked as only a mother could, "What troubles you so, my son?" Sam was listening right   
  
beside her.   
  
Professor Utonium spoke, "Mom, Dad, there is a new PowerPuff Girl named Bunny. I'll tell you   
  
more about her later. She rushed into a situation inexperienced, and well, Bubbles had to help   
  
her, and...and was killed in the process." He could barely talk at this point and in fact,   
  
stopped completely to avoid a total breakdown!   
  
Sam and Michiko didn't talk for a moment. They looked at each other and then Sam spoke, "Son,   
  
we're so very sorry. We were planning to visit you as a surprise, but now it seems we're needed   
  
more than ever at your home."   
  
Michiko came on the line again, "Yes, we'll catch the first flight from Tokyo."   
  
Sam spoke again, "Hang tight son, we'll be there in a day or so."   
  
Professor Utonium answered, "I could use the support, Thanks, see you then. Bye Mom, Bye Dad."   
  
Sam and Michiko said their goodbyes to their wonderful, but troubled son, hung up the phone   
  
and whispered a Japanese prayer for the dead in honor of their fallen granddaughter.   
  
-------   
  
As the Professor hangs up the phone with his parents he tells Ms. Keane, "I'm going to Mojo's   
  
lab to determine what he was up to. Judging by the condition the girls were in I should say   
  
there's plenty of doors for me to choose from, getting in should be no problem. I'll need my   
  
camcorder, laptop, and digital camera."   
  
Ms Keane starts to protest but he cuts her off, "I'll be careful, just watch over the girls   
  
please. I have to do this, for me, and for Bubbles. I have to know what Mojo was up to!"   
  
"John, don't you go all obsessive psychotic on me OK?" she replys.   
  
"I won't, I assure you. The girls will need me now more than ever...and you too." It's just   
  
that this would be so much easier..." he stops unable to continue.   
  
"What John, what would be easier?"   
  
"The funeral, we don't even have a body, the casket will be empty. I have to go, excuse me!"   
  
Before Ms. Keane can say anything else Professor Utonium heads down to the lab to collect his   
  
needed equipment. Ms. Keane takes a seat in the living room recliner and just sadly shakes her   
  
head and sighs!   
  
-------   
  
After their departure from Mojo's lab the RowdyRuff Boys head towards the center of town.   
  
Brick speaks to his brothers, "Guys, we messed up bad, I feel awful! What's happening to us,   
  
why are we feeling this way?"   
  
Boomer, "I feel like one of the girls kicked me in the stomach, only from the inside. Why is   
  
that? Earlier we wanted to ring their necks! Now that one of them really died I feel sick!   
  
What's going on?" he asks.   
  
Butch, "I'm so confused, drat that Mojo! What do we do Brick? This is weird!"   
  
Brick to his brothers, "Look below." They all look down and see Townsville Veterans Cemetary.   
  
It is a sacred and pastoral place with a US Flag fluttering prominently in the breeze.   
  
Boomer, "A place where the honored dead rest, what about it?"   
  
Butch, "Yeah, what?"   
  
Brick explains, "Guys, we got super powers. Maybe we can't undo what Mojo did, but maybe we   
  
can build a memorial for Bubbles. Show those girls, this town, we're really sorry. We can get   
  
some ideas from the library."   
  
Boomer, "That'll make the awful feelings go away?"   
  
Butch, "Can't hurt, it's a great idea, I'm for it." and with that the RowdyRuffs do a U-turn   
  
and head for the Townsville Public Library.   
  
-------   
  
After telling the Mayor of Townsville, Ms Bellum, and his parents the tragic news about   
  
Bubbles, we find the Professor in Mojo's lab. He has been examining Mojo's machinery for hours.   
  
He looks gaunt and tired, it's obvious he's not leaving until he solves the mystery of what   
  
Mojo was doing.   
  
Professor Utonium has found data on crude oil stock prices, information on cargo tanker   
  
shipping procedures, airline industry operating protocols, and railroad schedules. He also finds   
  
a quote from "The Laws of Matter" that Mojo had highlighted; "Matter can neither be created nor   
  
destroyed, only changed in form" and most puzzling of all, photos and measurements of the Easter   
  
Island statues and the English Stonehenge Monument!   
  
In the Professor's front pocket is a notebook with sketches, over his shoulder is a   
  
camcorder, the PAUSE light is on. A laptop computer is sitting on Mojo's desk and he is typing   
  
furiously. After he finishes with the laptop he begins with the camcorder again, the REC light   
  
on in silent testimony to his unwavering determination.   
  
"What were you up to?" he wonders. "I need some help" he thinks. Frantically he searches the   
  
top of Mojo's desk, and finds what he is looking for---a telephone! Quickly, he places a long   
  
distance call.   
  
A short little boy with red hair, black glasses and a white lab coat answers the phone.   
  
"Hello, ah Professooor Utoonium, my old Physics teacheer, how are yeww?"   
  
"Not good Dexter, I have bad news."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Professor Utonium proceeds to explain the events of the past few hours. Dexter is almost in   
  
tears. "I'm so sorrrry for youuu and her sisssters. Is there anything I can dooo for my old   
  
teacheer?"   
  
"Why yes, I'd like videofax you some data from Mojo Jojo's lab. Look at it and tell me what   
  
you think he was up to. I just can't think straight right now and I need you to be my   
  
objectivity. I have an idea but it's so far-fetched and unbelievable I dare not utter it. Mojo   
  
has so much material here I can't tell if it's one big project or a bunch of disregarded little   
  
projects."   
  
"Of course, send it over. I'll give it top priority."   
  
"Thanks Dexter" as he hangs up the phone.   
  
The Professor looks around the lab one last time, at the chamber where Bubbles perished, then   
  
turns and slowly walks outside, down the stairs, and heads for home in the fading daylight.   
  
-------   
  
Blossom and Bunny are getting dressed after their bath when Blossom got an idea, a   
  
wonderfully awful, incredibly twisted idea. "HUDDLE" she motions for Bunny. They can be heard   
  
whispering and giggling.   
  
It's late at night in Mojo's cell and he's asleep on his cot dreaming yet again of the day   
  
when he would rule the world. He is facing towards the bars, snoring softly and is covered with   
  
a light blanket.   
  
"Moooojoooo"   
  
He continues to snore.   
  
"Moooojoooo, waaaake uuuppp." He snorts and rolls over towards the wall.   
  
"Mojo, remember me? A killer should always remember his victims."   
  
Mojo turns his head with eyes as big as saucers! "Who is there, who dares? SHOW yourself!"   
  
He looks around an apparently empty cell.   
  
"Moooojoooo, it's meeee, the ghost of Buuubbles" At that instant Bubbles appears, or rather   
  
her spectral white disembodied head bobbing up and down just a few feet away!   
  
Mojo is wide eyed even more!   
  
"Buh, Buh, Buh"   
  
"Yeees, it's meeee, Buuubbles, you killed me remember?"   
  
"Buh, Buh, Buh"   
  
"I've come back to check up on you Mojo. You'd better behave or I'll be back." She   
  
disappears, grabs the blanket Mojo was cowering so bravely under, and quickly pops him on his   
  
furry rump.   
  
KERSNAP SNAP SNAP!!!   
  
"OW OW OW!!!"   
  
"Behaaave or I'll be baaack"   
  
Her pale white form materializes briefly to point at him for emphasis and then disappears   
  
leaving Mojo shivering with fear in the corner of his cell.   
  
"GUARDS, GUARDS, get me a crucifix, A Star of David, a priest, a rabbi, THE POPE, the   
  
Ghostbusters, get me OUTTA here!!!"   
  
As Bubbles leaves we see the jail office. Blossom is laughing and talking to Bubbles, or   
  
rather Bunny made up as Bubbles courtesy of some white flour, a bleached wig cut from a certain   
  
Sailor Moon costume to look like Bubbles's hairstyle, a bleached spare uniform from Bubbles's   
  
closet, and an ability to turn invisible. They are watching a taped replay from the cell monitor   
  
that watches Mojo.   
  
Blossom to Bunny, "This is PRICELESS, if this doesn't cheer up Buttercup I don't know what   
  
will. You make a good ghost."   
  
"Thanks, it was the comment about Casper that gave you the idea?"   
  
"Yep" Blossom smiles wickedly   
  
"Oh, I think I'm gonna like being a PowerPuff!" Bunny smiles a big smile.   
  
Blossom compliments her by saying, "I think you'll fit in just fine."   
  
Bunny beams; clearly pleased with such praise from the PowerPuff leader.   
  
"Let's get this to Buttercup." Blossom finishes.   
  
Bunny to guard, a Don Knotts looking kinda fella, "Thanks for the tape."   
  
"Oh, thank you, Ah enjoyed watchin' yew rattle Mojo's cage lehk that. Ya'll come back now,   
  
ya hear. It was nice meeting you..an' don't worry little lady," he points to Bunny, "I promise   
  
I'll not tell I saw you." He waves bye to Blossom and Bunny having been sworn to secrecy about   
  
Bunny's existance. Blossom wanted to run the gag but had to still keep Bunny a secret like the   
  
Professor asked.   
  
When they return they find Buttercup just exiting the simulator. Before they can look at the   
  
controls Buttercup quickly pushes the Delete key on the panel. She trys to act nonchalant. "Oh,   
  
Hi, just running through the new monthly scenarios ya know, gotta keep in shape, life goes on,   
  
right?"   
  
Blossom looks at her and says to herself, "Yeah, whatever sis, I'll check those settings next   
  
chance I get." What Blossom would find out later was Buttercup had been running scenerio after   
  
scenerio that all unsuccessfully ended with Bubbles dying in Mojo's chamber. Buttercup's guilt   
  
at teasing her sister and then failing to save her life was the reason behind this. Buttercup   
  
was also confused at wanting to get to know Bunny now that Bubbles was gone.   
  
Just then Blossom hears Bunny's voice in her mind, *"Buttercup is hiding something, she'd   
  
like us to go."*   
  
Blossom just looks at Buttercup and says, "You've GOT to see this tape, it's really FUNNY!"   
  
She puts the tape in the simulator's playback console which is used to review scenerios for   
  
improvements.   
  
"Watch", Blossom says. Buttercup watches the whole thing without so much a snicker.   
  
"You spooked Mojo, big whoop." She makes a circle motion with her right hand.   
  
Blossom clearly having had enough of this moodiness gets upset. "Now I know you're in denial.   
  
The Buttercup I know would've nearly wet her pants laughing so hard!"   
  
"I'm fine, really, now go away."   
  
Blossom sighs a deep sigh, "Come on Bunny."   
  
Bunny asks as they leave the simulator, "De-ni-all?"   
  
"In this case denial is not a river in Egypt. It means Buttercup is refusing to deal with   
  
what happened to Bubbles. It can hurt her mentally and physically if she doesn't come to terms   
  
with it. She sighs a big sigh of frustration and asks Bunny, "I'm tired, it's late, you ready   
  
for bed?"   
  
Bunny nods her head and follows Blossom out the door. Buttercup is left behind. As Blossom   
  
and Bunny are walking down the hall Blossom cocks her head and listens. She hears the simulator   
  
powering up again.   
  
While Blossom and Bunny are getting ready for bed the Professor arrives back home. Ms. Keane   
  
is sitting in the living room waiting.   
  
The Professor asks, "Well, how did it go while I was away?"   
  
Ms. Keane answers, "Well, I think Blossom and Bunny went out. They came back giggling, it was   
  
nice hearing laughter considering what has happened. Buttercup however, has been in your lab   
  
running the simulator for several hours and refuses to come out. I'm worried about her, I think   
  
dealing with Bubbles has traumatized her."   
  
The Professor looks concerned, "We have to try and crack that stubborn resolve of hers. I   
  
didn't have much luck determining Mojo's plan. I have an idea but it's really out there!" He   
  
switches topics and talks about Buttercup again. "Maybe we can get her to open up. It's got to   
  
be subtle or she'll catch on and we'll get nowhere. Where are Blossom and Bunny?" he asks.   
  
"They're in their bedroom." Ms. Keane answers.   
  
"Good, follow me." Together they go up to the girls bedroom, knock, and slowly enter.   
  
Blossom and Bunny are asleep on the bed with the lights on. Gently,the Professor nudges them,   
  
"Girls, wake up, I need your help."   
  
Blossom stirs first, "Wwha, help, how?" She rubs her eyes.   
  
Bunny wakens, blinks, yawns, and listens.   
  
"We're worried about Buttercup." he explains. "She needs to deal with what happened to   
  
Bubbles. I understand she is still in the lab. Ms. Keane is going to go down there and try to   
  
get her to come up here. When she arrives try and get her to talk about Bubbles without alerting   
  
her you're trying to get her to talk about Bubbles. Be subtle. Maybe she'll open up."   
  
"Ok, we'll be ready" Bunny nods her approval also.   
  
"Good, Ms. Keane go get started. I'll wait in the living room and wait for the two of you to   
  
come up. I can see from the sofa."   
  
Ms. Keane nods and heads for the lab.   
  
Moments later Ms. Keane is knocking on the lab door. It is locked. She knocks again and   
  
Buttercup finally answers. She opens the door, "Yes, Ms. Keane?" she asks, clearly bothered at   
  
having been interrupted!   
  
"Can we talk?" Ms. Keane asks.   
  
Buttercup says nothing. "I talked with the Professor, we're worried about you dear, holding   
  
in your grief can make you sick, maybe even cause a Post Traumatic Stress problem. I'm glad the   
  
others didn't get Survivor's Guilt!" she thinks.   
  
"It's OK to cry, it's healthy." Buttercup is still silent.   
  
"There's something else, isn't there?"   
  
Buttercup sadly, "Our last real conversation wasn't very nice, I teased her about crying,   
  
said she was our weakest link"...Buttercup blows her nose with a hankie she has..."I wish I   
  
could take it back, I was mean to Blossom and Bunny too. It wasn't their fault, Bubbles would   
  
have sacrificed herself for any of us."   
  
Ms Keane just nods and puts her hand on Buttercup's head for a show of support. "I'm glad you   
  
realized that, but maybe you should tell that to your sisters, they are still up in the bedroom"   
  
as she motions upward with her hand. Buttercup takes the cue and floats out for her bedroom.   
  
Ms. Keane exits after her, spots the Professor and motions towards the girls room. Quietly,   
  
he goes to the stairs.   
  
As Buttercup enters her bedroom she notices a new quilt covering the bed. Ms. Keane has   
  
already made a replacement to reflect their new numbers. Blossom's pink stripe is on the left,   
  
Bubbles's blue stripe is next, followed by new PowerPuff Bunny's purple stripe and finally   
  
Buttercup's green stripe.   
  
"How appropriate" she thinks as she notices Bubbles and Bunny were next to each other. "She   
  
was certainly glad to see Bunny. Can't blame her for that, I'm always raggin' on her for   
  
something."   
  
Just then Blossom and Bunny notice Buttercup's entrance and make a dual motion to leave.   
  
"Oh, we're bothering you, we'll leave." Blossom states flatly.   
  
Buttercup asks, "Please stay...won't you?" She moves to the bed and motions them back.."please?"   
  
Blossom and Bunny look at each other shrugging their shoulders as if to say, "OK, we'll give   
  
it a shot" and join Buttercup on the end of the bed. Sheis quiet for a moment, as if coming to   
  
some internal decision. Her sisters wait patiently.   
  
Finally Buttercup speaks, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I blew up at you Bunny, it wasn't your   
  
fault. It wasn't a very nice way to welcome you to the team." She looks at Blossom, "Leader   
  
Girl...Blossom, I know you would have stopped Mojo if you could, it wasn't your fault either.   
  
Bubbles would have sacrificed herself for any of us."   
  
With that Bunny says, "She was a good sister huh?"   
  
Buttercup, "Are you kidding?" Her face lightens up as she begins to talk.."she was GREAT, she   
  
was SUPER, Once she beat up Mojo all by herself, we were so surprised, then she saved me and   
  
Blossom when Rainbow the Clown turned bad, and she gave you your name Bunny, and when she was   
  
scared of the Boogey Man she still beat him, then she came up with a great idea that defeated   
  
the Sandman, she...she...Buttercup stops and chokes back a sob, "I never once said...I loved   
  
her!"   
  
Blossom says gently, "Let it go sis, now before it eats you up."   
  
Buttercup looks at her and then Bunny. Bunny nods to affirm Blossom's statement. Buttercup   
  
speaks in a ragged voice, "The last time...time I really spoke to her I said...she was our   
  
weakest link. I didn't MEAN it, she...she deserved better, she...Oh, MY!" Buttercup could hold   
  
it in no longer; the shock, guilt, and grief all combined and overwhelmed her as a tsunami of   
  
sorrows flooded her emotions. Her eyes brimming with hot salty tears she held both her sisters   
  
and cried hard and long.   
  
Blossom said gently to Buttercup as she rocked with her in a hug, "I'm glad you're back sis."   
  
Bunny gives her a sisterly kiss on the head for support and whispers in Buttercup's ear, "I   
  
know you're hurting, need a hug?"   
  
Buttercup, still crying, responds by moving over to Bunny and accepting the hug offer. She's   
  
sobbing for her lost sister, calling her name over and over!   
  
The Professor and Ms. Keane having followed Buttercup suspecting this would happen watched   
  
silently from the bedroom door. "Poor kid" Professor whispers to Ms. Keane. "Yeah, but now she's   
  
on the road to a healthy mental recovery." The Professor just nods in agreement.   
  
-------   
  
The RowdyRuffs return to the PowerPuffs house the next morning having slept in Mojo's   
  
abandoned lab the night before. The Professor and Ms Keane are in the living room. Upon hearing   
  
the RowdyRuff's entrance Blossom, Bunny, and Buttercup arrive from their bedroom.   
  
Brick says, "I said we had something to do before we turned ourselves in. We're done."   
  
Boomer adds, "But before we go to jail, will you all come with us?"   
  
Butch, "We'd like to show you something." The PowerPuffs look at the RowdyRuffs and Blossom   
  
declares, "OK, but no tricks, we're really not in the mood."   
  
Brick shakes his head to the negative, "No tricks, you've trusted us this far considering   
  
what's happened. I'll lead, you follow."   
  
He takes to the air followed by his brothers. Blossom grabs the Professor and follows them   
  
out. Buttercup takes hold of Ms. Keane and does likewise as Bunny flies alongside. In a few   
  
short minutes they land at the entrance to Townsville Veterans Cemetery.   
  
Brick says, "Now please trust us just a bit more. You have to walk with your eyes closed   
  
some...and no X-Ray vision, OK girls?"   
  
The girls agree and they begin to slowly walk. Bunny trips but Butch grabs her arm briefly,   
  
"I got you, slow ahead now."   
  
Boomer adds, "We're not far, soon see you will" he says in Yoda like voice.   
  
Blossom stops dead in her tracks, "That's not funny!" she replies angrily!   
  
Boomer is confused and very much aware that the whole group is watching him. If he's not   
  
careful the surprise will be ruined and he knows it.   
  
Blossom continues, "Bubbles could talk like that when she wanted to."   
  
Boomer realizes she thought they were insulting Bubbles and explains, "No, no, we watched a   
  
movie in the Townsville Public Library. It had this little green guy in it that talked that   
  
way, honest!"   
  
Buttercup breaks the tension and asks, "What's that nice smell?"   
  
Boomer pleading, asks everybody, "Would you all please close your eyes?"   
  
Brick, "Almost there Buttercup, you'll see."   
  
They continue down the pathway as the gentle sound of trickling water becomes more and more   
  
prominent. The sounds of ducks and geese feeding can also be heard not too far off.   
  
"Are we on a bridge or platform? Our steps sound a bit different." Ms. Keane asks.   
  
Butch says gently, "Patience Mam, it won't be long."   
  
"OK, we're close enough" Brick announces. "You can open your eyes now"   
  
The Professor, Ms. Keane, and the PowerPuffs open their eyes.   
  
"SURPRISE!" the RowdyRuffs yell. "Do you like it?" they ask.   
  
They are standing in a semicircle of Magnolia Trees on an island in the middle of a large   
  
duck pond. The Magnolia blossoms are in full bloom, their scent penetrating but gently fragrant.   
  
Spanish Moss can be seen hanging down from the branches high above. On the near shore squirrels   
  
can be seen and heard playing. Ducks and geese are slowly moving across the pond. Deer can be   
  
seen on the far shore.   
  
It is a beautiful, peaceful, and tranquil place. A rainbow of assorted flowers with every   
  
color imaginable ring the outer rim of the trees. Hummingbirds can be seen zipping amongst the   
  
flowers like bezerk fighter planes. Nobody says a word until they spot the marble memorial at   
  
the far end of the trees. It is flanked and shaded by two Weeping Willow trees, one on each   
  
side. In front of the memorial a blue colored eternal flame flickers in the breeze.   
  
The memorial is a double life size marble replica of Bubbles sitting on a pedistal. One foot   
  
is on the ground as if she's ever ready to leap into action, the other tucked beneath as if she   
  
is enjoying her rest. Her gaze is directed upwards as if to see any future trouble. Her left arm   
  
is resting on her waist as if waiting for something while the right arm bekons toward the wooden   
  
footbridge in invitation for people to come and relax. There is a neatly chiseled inscription on   
  
the memorial that reads:   
  
In Memorium   
  
PowerPuff Girl   
  
Bubbles Utonium   
  
Loving daughter, Super sister   
  
Best friend, Devoted protector   
  
"A greater angel hath never fallen"   
  
Nobody says a word at first, the only sounds are the ducks and geese quacking and feeding.   
  
Finally Brick breaks the silence, "You don't like it, I was afraid of that, we're...." Ms   
  
Keane gently interrupts, "Shush now, they like it, trust me, don't change a thing. It is a   
  
beautiful and moving gesture."   
  
Professor Utonium, visibly moved, tries to talk but can't. He takes a deep breath and asks   
  
Brick, "You boys---did this for our Bubbles---why?"   
  
Brick, "We were affected by her death...he points to the monument...more than we realize. We   
  
don't understand it either. When Mojo first brought us back we were totally enraged, uncaring   
  
about anything" he said with distaste.   
  
"Yeah", Boomer adds, "Mojo was all we had, but Bubbles showed us life could mean something   
  
and if necessary, be worth dying for."   
  
Butch finishes, "We wanted to show you, this town, we were sorry. We also have another peace   
  
offering."   
  
Butch motions to Brick, "It was your idea Leader Dude go ahead." He whispers to Brick, "We   
  
hope you're right about this." Boomer nods his agreement with Butch.   
  
Brick takes a deep breath, "I said we'd return, and we have, do with us as you will, we   
  
surrender."   
  
After that bombshell had settled the Professor commented, "Well boys, if you wanted to start   
  
my day off with a bang you succeeded!" He smiles at the boys and keeps talking, "Blossom, go get   
  
the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, we're having the funeral here. I couldn't think of a more fitting   
  
place." With that Brick, Butch and Boomer smile, really smile for the first time since they were   
  
recreated. Blossom looks at the boys and the memorial briefly and takes off for the Mayor's   
  
office.   
  
The Professor continues and addresses Buttercup, "Dear, I know you're having a rough time,   
  
but I need you to take Ms. Keane and get something for the funeral."   
  
She answers slowly, "Uh, sure, what exactly?"   
  
Ms. Keane finishes, "I think I know...white with gold trim right?"   
  
Buttercup pales! "You don't mean a casket do you?"   
  
"Yes, I do. There's no other way to get it here fast enough honey. Ms. Keane has agreed to   
  
pay for it but I need you to carry it...please?"   
  
Buttercup looked like she would have rather had twenty bowls of Broccoli for supper than do   
  
the errand she was just asked. "I don't feel...like I want to" she stammered. "I was mean to   
  
her...and can't someone else do it?" Buttercup pleaded.   
  
The Professor kindly replied, "I know you feel guilty about your fights with Bubbles. I think   
  
she'd forgive you---as do I. It's OK honey."   
  
With that Buttercup brightens and says, "Really? OK, let's go Ms. Keane"   
  
The Professor is left with the RowdyRuff Boys and Bunny. He looks at the four of them, "Now,   
  
let's talk about how you were recreated. You four have more in common than you think." During   
  
the time Blossom and Buttercup are gone he explains why he believes the RowdyRuffs are larger.   
  
"You mean Bunny was much larger and we somehow absorbed some of her energies?" asked Brick   
  
afterwards.   
  
"Yes, in equal portions until the process balanced out. Mojo had not realized there was a   
  
fourth Powerpuff Girl, it threw off his equations. I have an idea what he was really up to but   
  
I haven't had it verified yet."   
  
As the RowdyRuffs and Bunny pondered the facts of their existance Blossom returned followed   
  
shortly by Buttercup.   
  
The adults set up the funeral proceedings as the children watch. It is a private ceremony   
  
because of the solemn occasion and private because Bunny wanted to attend. Had she went in   
  
public her existance would have been discovered before Professor Utonium was ready to announce   
  
her. There would be a public funeral for the media later. As the funeral started all the   
  
mourners stared at the small child-sized white and gold trimmed casket at the front of the   
  
memorial. Inside,as the Professor lamented, was no body, just an empty uniform from Bubbles's   
  
closet and a photograph of her as well.   
  
Professor Utonium stands and speaks, "When I first created the PowerPuff Girls I wanted to   
  
make a difference in society, I wanted to help others. As the girls grew I began to realize   
  
another difference was being made. The difference was in my heart because the girls filled a   
  
void I didn't know was empty. As I taught them they taught me and having known that Bubbles died   
  
helping another has made me so very proud of her. I'm afraid I succeeded all too well in   
  
teaching them how to love and care. Lately I wish I had been a little lax in my duties, maybe   
  
Bubbles would still be here. Rest in peace my little angel, you did well." The Professor sits   
  
down and invites Blossom to speak.   
  
Blossom stands and begins, "Even though the Professor created us all at the same time we   
  
always considered Bubbles the little sister because of her innocence and playful ways. She had   
  
another way about her that heaven help you if it was used on you. Sometimes, in the name of   
  
righteousness, she went hardcore to right a wrong. Recently she gave of herself to save another.   
  
In doing so she showed us all what true love is capable of. I hope I can live up to her example.   
  
Rest in peace dear sister, I'll miss you always." Blossom sits down having finished her eulogy   
  
and invites Buttercup to speak.   
  
Buttercup stands and opens her heart, "I'm kinda nervous, Uh, I miss Bubbles and I think she   
  
deserved better than what I gave her. I wish she could hear me say, "I love you Bubbles, what   
  
you did was really brave." She looks uncomfortable and stands nervously, clearly wanting to sit   
  
down.   
  
The Professor, Blossom, Bunny, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and Ms. Keane all notice her   
  
discomfort. The Professor just quietly whispers, "She's having a bad time of it, please   
  
understand" and everybody just nods and lets it pass. Buttercup motions for Bunny to speak and   
  
then finally sits.   
  
Bunny stands and sadly proclaims, "I lost a sister I'll never know. I wish I'd stayed home   
  
like I was told, she'd still be alive. Bubbles showed me what a true PowerPuff can do. I hope I   
  
can be like her someday. Bye big sister." Bunny sits and doesn't move. She is in her own little   
  
world for the moment so the Professor motions for the Mayor to speak.   
  
The Mayor gets up and begins, "The Professor has asked if I'd like to say a few words. I   
  
thought, "I'm not worthy, what could I possibly say that he hasn't?" He continues, "I never   
  
expected to be making this speech, this awful eulogy, for the Powerpuff Girls are so young and I   
  
am so very old. Bubbles was a wonderful breath of fresh air in a world grown cold with   
  
indifference. I am sad that she is gone and will miss her terribly." He sits and motions for   
  
Ms. Keane.   
  
Ms. Keane begins her eulogy, "Bubbles was always slow to anger and quick to apologize. Those   
  
are qualities that make for a peaceful life with others. Pokey Oaks won't be the same without   
  
her." She walks over to the casket and kisses it gently. Afterwards, she motions for Ms. Bellum.   
  
Ms. Bellum stands and tries to keep her hair from fluttering in her face. A sudden wind gust   
  
has disturbed it. She gives up and begins, "Bubbles was open, innocent, caring, and giving. For   
  
one so small it seemed to me that she was very insightful and fair-minded. Truly, the Professor   
  
taught her well." She finishes and sits back down.   
  
As a conclusion to the somber ceremony the casket is slid into its niche in the memorial.   
  
Everybody has their hand on the casket at some point. The positioning over, Professor Utonium   
  
slides the cover in place and says a final goodbye as everybody slowly departs. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Seven Samurai

CHAPTER FIVE: THE SEVEN SAMURAI   
  
Later that night Professor Utonium is in a fitful tortured sleep as a maelstrom of imagery   
  
floods his mind. He sees mathmatic equations intertwining with laws of physics. Her last words   
  
haunt him, "Bye Professor, we'll be careful." Bubbles in the chamber, then no more, "Daddy, she   
  
just dissolved and was gone!" Blossom wracked with anguish, "Where is she, what happened!"   
  
Suddenly he bolts upright, eyes wide..."THE PATTERN BUFFER! Girls, girls, girls!!!" Blossom,   
  
Buttercup and Bunny crash thru his bedroom door together. The RowdyRuff Boys sleeping on the   
  
fold-out couch downstairs do not appear, they are TIRED!   
  
The sudden noises awaken Ms. Keane who also bolts upright from the recliner she was sleeping   
  
in. Due to the Professor's grief she had kindly offered to stay at his side until he felt   
  
better. Her eyes are wide with surprise and her hair is in disarray.   
  
The girls notice Ms. Keane and grimace at having startled her so.   
  
"Sorry Ms. Keane, WHAT'S WRONG PROFESSOR?"   
  
Frantically, "Get me back to Mojo's lab!'   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Maybe nothing, maybe everything, if I'm right Bubbles is still alive! Blossom, go get Mojo   
  
from jail, we may need him." Blossom nods and zips out the window!   
  
Ms. Keane, "Wait John, I'm going with you. Just let me get the boys." Quickly she goes   
  
downstairs as the others follow.   
  
Professor Utonium is looking for his lab coat to cover himself so he can leave, there is NO   
  
TIME to waste on getting fully dressed!   
  
Everybody, the boys, the girls, Professor and Ms. Keane are all getting ready to haul fanny   
  
when the phone rings! It's late, who could it be?   
  
"Wha?" Annoyed, the Professor snatches up the phone, "Utonium here, make it quick!" he barks!   
  
It's Dexter again! He sounds tired at this late hour. "Professsor, your deeduction aboout   
  
Mojo was correct. His plan is bold and auuddacious, eeven for him. Yewww musst stop him!"   
  
Dexter doesn't know Mojo is in jail already.   
  
"Thanks, gotta run, sorry to be rude, call you soon, bye" The Professor hangs up, "Let's go!"   
  
he orders!   
  
A mass departure rapidly follows. It was so rapid that the suction of the RowdyRuffs and   
  
PowerPuffs leaving so fast caused the front door to slam shut!   
  
In an instant they are all at Mojo's lab. Blossom is there already waiting with a gagged   
  
Mojo! She waves to them all and explains. "I asked the guards to gag him, he wouldn't shut up!"   
  
The RowdyRuffs look around and Brick comments, "I'm really getting to hate this place, ya   
  
know." Boomer, Butch, Buttercup and Bunny all nod in agreement.   
  
"Now that we're all here I'll explain." The Professor continues. "I just had my findings   
  
verified by another scientist." Mojo glares at him but can say nothing due to the gag! "I was   
  
shocked at the worldwide potential for total chaos and anarchy that would follow." He walks over   
  
to a control panel and Mojo's eyes grow wide with appehension! The Professor begins to turn   
  
everything back on as the others look at each other wondering why.   
  
Professor Utonium notices an enormous amount of data stored in the pattern buffer, over 47   
  
Terraquads! The dial indicates a huge potential to hold more, six TIMES that amount to be   
  
precise!   
  
As the equipment is powering up the Professor begins to lecture. "I have something to tell   
  
everybody. It was his plan all along to capture you all," pointing to the PowerPuff Girls AND   
  
RowdyRuff Boys, "and keep you prisoner in the Pattern Buffer. As the world thought you dead he   
  
would use your combined Chemical X energies to power a molecular transporter. He didn't figure   
  
on Bunny being an extra Chemical X child and that threw off his calculations! Am I right Mojo?"   
  
Mojo, still gagged and unable to speak, shoots the Professor a look of utter loathing!   
  
The Professor continues, "He would then use the transporter to disrupt the global economy as   
  
it would totally destroy the transportation and energy industries. Fossil and alternative fuels   
  
would be useless because a transporter could almost instantaneously deliver cargo and personnel   
  
to any location, no matter how remote." The Professor is really angry now, "Mojo, that's THE   
  
most deplorable, dastardly, despicable thing you've devised yet! You would have murdered   
  
innocent children and ruined the world's economy for decades!"   
  
Brick rushes up to Mojo and rips the gag out totally upset at the turn of events. He's ready   
  
to pound Mojo to pieces but the Professor halts him, "Stop, let's hear him, we may learn   
  
something." Brick reluctantly nods his head and returns to his brothers.   
  
Mojo smugly, "Why thank you, I'm rather proud of it myself" He takes a bow. "That was my   
  
plan, I would have been the sole possessor of the transporter and the instant services it   
  
provided. Fossil fuels would have been rendered useless overnight! I would have created an   
  
economic jihad that would have decimated the earth for decades! Can't you imagine the total   
  
chaos as currency becomes almost totally useless! BWAA HAHA HAHAHAAA!"   
  
Brick confronts Mojo again with a trembling, cracking voice, "Is th-that ALL we were to you,   
  
a FUEL source?!" The PowerPuff Girls all look at him with pity. They imagine what it might be   
  
like if the Professor were to pull such a stunt and the deep pain it would cause. The boys are   
  
absolutely stunned and that furthers their desire to reform.   
  
Mojo begins to explain. It is perhaps the singlemost uncaring statement he has ever spoken,   
  
"Did you actually THINK I cared about three boys who looked so much like the girls I loathe!   
  
Did you actually THINK I'd enjoy seeing your faces with those overly round eyes looking so much   
  
like my enemies every single day for the rest of my life!" He begins talk louder, "Did you   
  
actually THINK I wanted human children? I NEEDED massive terraquads of energy, and the six of   
  
you," He motions to the girls and the boys, "would have provided that nicely." He ends his rant,   
  
"That's ALL, you were a means to an end boy, nothing MORE!"   
  
The RowdyRuffs tremble with hurt and betrayal! Boomer looks like he is about to lose control   
  
and cry but a single eye contact with Brick stops him. Brick's face speaks volumes to Boomer.   
  
Boomer sees that Brick wants him to hold on until Mojo is out of sight so that Mojo doesn't have   
  
the satisfaction of seeing how bad he has hurt the blonde Ruff. Boomer is comforted by this and   
  
gets control of his feelings. He sees Brick's expression is an unreadable iron mask and he   
  
adopts the same emotional posture. There'll be time for sadness later.   
  
Butch however is having a much worse time of it! Mojo's statement has sent him in a near   
  
anxiety attack. He is sitting shaking, trembling, and shuddering. Ms. Keane fearing he has been   
  
traumatized goes over and talks to him. "Butch, this is Ms. Keane, we're here for you,   
  
understand? Butch doesn't acknowledge her so she continues, "Mojo is going to jail, and we'll   
  
take care of you and your brothers, you'll never see Mojo again. We could be a family like the   
  
Professor and the girls." Butch mumbles the word "family" and Ms Keane seeing the crack in his   
  
defenses takes the initiative. "Yes Butch, a real family, I'd like that, to show you and your   
  
brothers what a true parent is capable of. Do you understand?"   
  
The whole room is galvanized by Ms. Keane's attempt to help Butch. Butch takes a deep breath   
  
and answers slowly, "Yes, I under...stand...I'd like that too." He sounds so very weary of life   
  
and its trials.   
  
Bunny addresses Ms. Keane, "He's really hurt, but he'll be OK. I have a power, I know."   
  
Ms. Keane looks at the new Puff and they exchange smiles. As Ms. Keane turns back to Butch   
  
she notices some other faces. Brick and Boomer are looking at her with rapturious gratitute! She   
  
goes over and kisses both of them quickly on the head, quickly because she knows boys hate that   
  
mushy stuff and whispers gently to them, "He'll be OK, I promise."   
  
The Professor notices the machinery has finished the start up procedure. He lectures the room,   
  
"Now, if I'm right, all we have to do is set the machinery to undo its last function." He moves   
  
some dials, levers, and buttons. He finishes, "Then push this toggle marked REINTEGRATE." He   
  
moves the toggle, and everybody holds their breath as the machinery begins to make new noises.   
  
A power build up can be heard getting louder and louder. It reaches a cresendo then abruptly   
  
stops! A new voice is heard in the room. It is Mojo's computer, "Procedure halted, unauthorized   
  
use attempted. Password required for further operation. Energy levels below acceptable limits,   
  
autosafeties enabled."   
  
The Professor and everybody in the room are shocked and scared at the implication of the   
  
computer voice! The Professor sadly states, "I forgot about a possible password lockout, what   
  
was I thinking?" He angrily slaps his head in grief!   
  
Mojo begins to gloat, "You may have captured me but you'll never get her back, not without my   
  
password and certainly not without any energy. You have none and if I had it I wouldn't give it   
  
to you because that was not my plan and since my plan was..." Butch gets up in Mojo's face   
  
interrupting his rant, "If you don't SHUT UP I'll snap you like a twig!" He actually grabs Mojo   
  
to do just that when the Professor stops him, "No, son. Don't fall to his level. I have   
  
something in mind, trust me."   
  
Butch sets Mojo down much to his relief! "You're right, why should I ruin my life further!"   
  
He walks away from Mojo.   
  
During the diversion Bunny has been watching and listening. She figures she can sacrifice her   
  
life energy to return Bubbles. Bunny steps toward Mojo's chamber and quickly reactivates the   
  
process.   
  
Everyone's attention is diverted by a curious chant, "I was created to help, I have to help.   
  
I was created to help, I have to help." Bunny, chanting her mantra of assistance is almost in an   
  
hypnotic state. She enters the chamber to sacrifice her life energies for Bubbles!   
  
The Professor screams, "Get OUT, get OUT of there!"   
  
Quickly before the chamber's effect can begin Buttercup fires her heat vision on the glass   
  
paneling. "OH NO, YOU DON'T!" she exclaims!   
  
"WE'RE NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" adds Blossom with a touch of ice breath. The combined heating   
  
and cooling shatters the extra thick glass and quick as wink they rush in, grab Bunny, and fly   
  
out again.   
  
Blossom angrily, "Bunny, you weren't created to be our sacrificial lamb, we're stronger with   
  
you than without you! What were you thinking, didn't you hear, it's password protected, you   
  
would have died for nothing, and then there would be only two PowerPuffs!"   
  
Seeing Bunny's hurt expression Blossom softens her tone a bit, "You have to learn to think   
  
things through. Don't go making the ultimate sacrifice at the first sign of trouble. We love   
  
you and we don't want to lose you again. Also, for the last time, this wasn't your fault, OK?"   
  
Bunny's face brightens at this and she begins to understand the reason for the dressing down   
  
from Leader Girl.   
  
"OK, Blossom, after this is all over it's simulator time I promise. I guess I have been kinda   
  
single minded about Bubbles and feeling sorry for myself. I thought the machine would store my   
  
energy for future use. But now, what about Bubbles?"   
  
The RowdyRuff Boys have also been watching and listening. Boomer motions for his brothers and   
  
they begin to whisper among themselves and pointing towards Bunny. After a bit, Brick approaches   
  
the Professor. "Sir, Boomer has an idea that might help Bubbles."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"You said it yourself. We're larger because we absorbed some of Bunny's energy in equal   
  
portions. It's time we put that energy to productive use."   
  
The Professor thinks for a moment then realizes what they propose! "No, I can't allow that.   
  
There would be four gone if something went wrong!"   
  
Brick pleads, "Let us do this. With the password, it should work. Let us prove ourselves once   
  
and for all! It should bring her back, and we should return to our normal sizes! It all fits,   
  
don't you see?"   
  
The Professor had to admit it made sense. He looks at Ms. Keane and the girls. They look at   
  
the boys who clearly want to do this.   
  
Professor Utonium runs his fingers through his hair then speaks, "Very well." He speaks to   
  
Mojo afterwards, "Mojo, we'd like that password. You can give it to us willingly or not. It's up   
  
to you."   
  
Mojo looks at all the stern faces in the room. He knows he's beaten and begins to complain,   
  
"There used to be only THREE super powered Chemical X children, but NOW there are SEVEN! SEVEN   
  
lousy, goody-goody, get in my way super brats! All I wanted was to ruin the world economy, I   
  
did it again, I did it again! All I..."   
  
"MOJO, THE PASSWORD!" The Professor shouts!   
  
"Goodall, the password is Goodall!" he sulks!   
  
"GOODALL, as in Jane Goodall?" The Professor asks astonished.   
  
"Hey, she means a lot to my people, sue me!" Mojo goes silent.   
  
The Professor talks to the boys, "Well, if you're ready step inside." He motions towards the   
  
chamber.   
  
The RowdyRuffs glance at each other, the girls, the Professor and Ms. Keane. "Good luck" she   
  
adds.   
  
They step inside and the Professor speaks, "You should feel nothing but a tingle, don't let   
  
it frighten you. Afterwards, I'll adjust the settings and hopefully bring you back along with   
  
Bubbles."   
  
Brick reaches out and closes the door and notices it has been shattered by Blossom's and   
  
Buttercup's rescue of Bunny. He motions towards it and shrugs as if to say, "Need a fix here!"   
  
Boomer and Blossom seal the breach with some glass paneling from Mojo's skylight, melting it   
  
in place with their heat vision and then motion for the Professor to begin. He sets the setting   
  
to INTEGRATE and starts. The machine starts again with its familiar whine. He yells out to the   
  
boys, "Remember, it may tingle!"   
  
They hear nothing as the machine finishes its first function. Buttercup goes to look inside   
  
and gasps, "They're GONE!"   
  
"It's OK Buttercup" says Blossom. "That's supposed to happen...right...Professor?"   
  
"Yes, it is. Don't worry." He now resets the settings back to REINTEGRATE and calibrates the   
  
machine to balance the return among four children instead of three. He pauses for a moment,   
  
looking totally focused as everybody else holds their breath. He looks up as if pleading to God   
  
and pushes the toggle forward!   
  
The process stutters for a moment, stabilizes, and begins to proceed. A familiar whine is   
  
heard again as the process continues farther than last time. Everybody is holding their breath,   
  
Blossom, Buttercup, and Bunny are holding hands. The sound changes as colors and flesh tones   
  
begin to appear in the chamber!   
  
A bright light flashes from the chamber then fades! Everybody blinks as the process ends. The   
  
next few moments were kind of strange as several things happen at once! Everybody notices that   
  
the RowdyRuff boys have returned along with BUBBLES apparently all fast asleep in the chamber.   
  
Everybody then notices the kids are completely naked! Everybody gasps and wakes them up!   
  
Bubbles awakens, looks briefly bewildered and slightly like Venus at creation, realizes she   
  
is naked, naked with the RowdyRuffs of all people, lets out a squeal of embarrassment, and   
  
generates a flesh tone streak as she beats a hasty retreat for the Professor's open lab coat.   
  
It is all the Professor can do to keep from squeezing her breathless with relief!   
  
"That's not FUNEEEE!" Bubbles shrieks as everybody else just giggles, relieved that she is   
  
ALIVE!   
  
Buttercup turns on Mojo and yells, "You sicko, you made their clothes vanish!" She grabs his   
  
collar and lifts him off the floor!   
  
"HEY, HEY, HEY" he shouts! "It was all the furniture you threw around, don't blame me!   
  
Besides the autosafeties were on." He looks her in the eye, "Like I did all this just to see   
  
them in their birthday suits, SHEESH! The autosafeties eliminate any non-organic matter in   
  
case of an energy drop. Shoes, glasses, clothes, anything NOT ALIVE will be sacrificed for the   
  
living! I may be a maniacal monkey bent on ruling the world, but I'm a safety minded maniacal   
  
monkey." he proudly stated!   
  
Buttercup doesn't buy it! "With the extra power the boys provided that shouldn't have happened!"   
  
Mojo responds, "Maybe the Professor didn't reset ALL the controls, YA THINK! MAYBE the   
  
autosafeties were left in Manual Override! If so, they would OVERRIDE in favor of the   
  
lifeform's safety! So there! NYAAH!"   
  
The Professor sneaks a quick peek at the controls, "Oops, sorry everybody." He blushes.   
  
Buttercup responds, "I guess that's OK." and begins to set him down. "Aw, the heck with it!"   
  
and drops him unceremoniously on the floor!   
  
At this point the RowdyRuffs begin to stir and Brick asks meekly, "Um, could we have   
  
something to cover up with please? They're modestly sitting with their arms wrapped around   
  
their drawn up legs. They're OK, and back to their normal eye-to-eye size with the PowerPuff   
  
Girls.   
  
Ms. Keane throws them Mojo's cloak. Brick catches it and quickly they they zip behind a   
  
cabinet with the cloak. Ripping and tearing sounds are heard and they appear wearing only purple   
  
loincloths. Brick's loincloth is somewhat even whereas Butch's and Boomer's slant slightly to   
  
the left and right respectively. They girls are all wide eyed as the boys strut around! Boomer,   
  
noticing Bubbles hiding in the Professor's lab coat offers her two extra pieces of Mojo's cloak.   
  
Bubbles slowly, cautiously, accepts the fabric. Afterwards, she too, zips behind a cabinet to   
  
get dressed. When she returns she is wearing a loincloth with a top. Bubbles has not bothered to   
  
put her hair up but has found something she likes better in the meanwhile. It's Brick's   
  
previously lost hat. The hat is too big because it was lost when Brick was larger but Bubbles   
  
doesn't mind.   
  
Bubbles points toward the RowdyRuff Boys, "Why are they here?" she asks alarmingly.   
  
Ms Keene responds, "It's a long story, we'll explain when we get home."   
  
Bubbles, "OK...Daddy what are you doing?" The Professor has picked her back up and has his   
  
ear on her chest and is smiling. "Just listening to your strong heartbeat, right now it's the   
  
best sound I've ever heard." A tear comes down from his eye and Bubbles catches it.   
  
"Were you sad?"   
  
"Very much so, very much so, but not anymore. Is everybody ready to go?"   
  
Mojo laments sarcastically, "Oh joy, back to jail. I can hardly wait, my life is complete!"   
  
The Professor looks at Mojo, Not you, we have something else in mind."   
  
Blossom to Mojo, "No community service."   
  
Buttercup to Mojo, "No probation."   
  
Ms. Keane to Mojo, "No life without parole"   
  
Bunny to Mojo, "No Death Penalty"   
  
Mojo, "ALL RIGHT, that kind of captivity I can deal with!"   
  
Professor to Mojo, "No, for you, something far worse, Professor to Bunny..."NOW" Bunny pushes   
  
a lever on Mojo's control console and he is bathed in the machine's light. Nothing appears to   
  
happen.   
  
"HA, MISSED!"   
  
Professor Utonium points to the machinery, "Girls, melt it." The four girls as one focus   
  
their heat beams on the machinery turning it into so much molten slag. With a hiss and a pop the   
  
wreckage burns through the floor leaving a smouldering hole.   
  
"Missed?" the Professor mocks, he raises his eyebrows at Mojo. "Go check the Chemical X   
  
Intensity settings if you dare."   
  
Professor snaps his fingers and slaps his hand to his forehead, "Oh, silly me, I had the   
  
girls melt your toy, oops."   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT, TO ME!? TELL ME!!" He begins to rant and rave in chimpanzee and soon   
  
his words become less and less intelligible. His oversized brain begins to shrink along with his   
  
body. In a matter of moments he is too small for his clothes, and he becomes almost buried in   
  
them.   
  
Professor Utonium reaches in the clothes and goes, "TA-DAH! I'll have JOJO placed in the   
  
Washington DC Zoo where he can have proper surveillance and observation. However, just to be   
  
safe." Professor Utonium reaches into a side pocket and produces a hypo loaded with Antidote X.   
  
He injects Jojo in the arm and releases him. "You will never harm another citizen, and you will   
  
most certainly never touch one of mine ever again." he solemnly states.   
  
The room is agasp with the punishment! Bunny asks, "Is that is how Mojo originally looked?"   
  
Jojo just chatters and moves on the Professor's shoulders.   
  
"Yes, and with his vast intellect gone, he's a normal chimpanzee again. One more thing before   
  
we go, tear this lab down kids, destroy it. The city can use the volcano for a cheap and   
  
plentiful geothermal energy source."   
  
Blossom, "You mean?"   
  
"Yep, it's only fair since Mojo tricked you into building it, go nuts."   
  
Bubbles asks, "Me too?"   
  
"You too, but I want you and the boys for some tests when we get home."   
  
Brick gleefully exclaims, "You mean we get to wreck this place?"   
  
Boomer and Butch lean forward with predatory gleams on their faces!   
  
The Professor modifies his previous statement slightly by saying, "I mean it. Boys, girls,   
  
tear it all down. Leave only the concrete flooring for the geothermal system I mentioned...and   
  
let us," he grabs Ms. Keane's hand, "get outside before you start." They exit hastily down the   
  
stairs with Jojo on the Professor's shoulders!   
  
Butch, "This is gonna be sweet!"   
  
Buttercup, "You said it!"   
  
Bunny bows gracefully, "Shall we?" The others take her cue and proceed to demolish the lab.   
  
Unknown to everyone a small and discreetly hidden camcorder had been recording the events of   
  
the past few days. The camcorder had been placed there by Mojo in case of his capture or demise.   
  
Should he not be seen for a predetermined time or his brainwaves change, the camcorder would   
  
transmit its data to a self-propelled aerial video camera which would fly to a preselected   
  
recepient who would then begin a rescue. Before the lab was leveled the camcorder accomplished   
  
its programming and transmitted its data to the rooftop camera.   
  
After Mojo's lab is destroyed everybody has returned to the Utonium residence. Everyone is   
  
talking and chattering a mile a minute about the recent happenings. Buttercup tells Bubbles what   
  
happened. Bubbles stares in disbelief at Buttercup as Blossom and Bunny relay the current   
  
events! Finally Bubbles speaks, "Died, you all thought I died? The last thing I remember was   
  
being in Mojo's lab, helping Bunny, and then I woke up on the floor with my clothes off, with   
  
them!" She stares at the RowdyRuffs!   
  
Blossom, "Yes, they even built you a memorial, you gotta see it!"   
  
Professor, "Yes, I thought I'd lost one of my little angels for good, but Brick, Butch, and   
  
Boomer gave up some of the energy they got from Bunny and here you are. Bunny even tried to do   
  
the same thing."   
  
Buttercup talks to the RowdyRuffs, "Thanks for giving me back my sister, especially you!" She   
  
plants a big wet one smack on Boomer's lips.   
  
"HEY, STOP!" He grimaces, fully expecting a repeat of what happened when a PowerPufff last   
  
kissed him..."I'm...still...here?"   
  
I don't think our kisses will do that anymore. You're a good guy now, surprised? He draws   
  
back open-mouthed and silent, but manages to smile nonetheless.   
  
"That WAS a surprise," Boomer finally answers.   
  
Blossom slyly, "Oh that reminds me, SURPRISE Buttercup!" She reaches behind and under   
  
Buttercup's skirt, grabs the top of her underwear, and pulls up HARD! The RowdyRuffs, who were   
  
watching, all look wide-eyed at the impending scuffle!   
  
"I know you were upset but please don't ever talk to me like that again, OK?" she says   
  
sweetly as she tugs again to reinforce her point. Bubbles and Bunny just giggle as Buttercup is   
  
surprised to the point of speechlessness.   
  
"You, you wedgied me!" Buttercup finally splutters with wide eyes.   
  
"Yeah, you gonna do somethin' about it?" Blossom responds with a challenge in her voice and   
  
a twinkle in her eye.   
  
Buttercup answers "Just this wedgie woman" and gives Blossom a flying tackle that takes her   
  
sister to the floor.   
  
Bunny asks with concern, "Shouldn't we stop them?"   
  
Bubbles just grins, "That's OK, they do that." Smiling, and satisfied all was right with her   
  
wrestling sisters Bunny asks the Professor a question, "Professor, do you know where my   
  
invisibility reflex came from?"   
  
"I've been giving that some thought. Buttercup tossed in a lizard when your Chemical X   
  
formula was being made. That lizard was a chameleon, and they have the ability to change color   
  
according to their surroundings. Chemical X must have modified that defense mechanism into your   
  
invisibility."   
  
Bunny nods, thanks him, yawns, and floats upstairs to bed. The others, having caught the   
  
yawns from Bunny also decide to hit the hay. Ms. Keane and the RowdyRuffs head out the door for   
  
her place. Right afterwards a loud shriek is heard from Bubbles! The Professor rushes in,   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG!"   
  
Bubbles is crying, but these looks like...tears of joy? She is holding a green envelope. The   
  
Professor takes it and finds a crayon colored picture of the Utoniums grieving for their missing   
  
family member Bubbles. The saddest one of all appears to be Buttercup who has a dark cloud and   
  
broken red heart over her head. The picture says nothing as it doesn't have to, its message   
  
clear. Bubbles takes the card and holds it to her heart with a rapturous expression on her face   
  
and tears in her eyes!   
  
The Professor tells Buttercup, "That was a beautiful gesture, thank you." He looks at the   
  
girls, four of them now, happy and healthy, smiles and leaves the room for bed. "Good night   
  
angels." he says closing the door.   
  
Soon, nothing is heard in the house except the sounds of gentle snorings from a happily   
  
reunited family.   
  
-------   
  
The following morning the phone rings. It is the Mayor calling to further express his   
  
official and personal regrets concerning Bubbles. The Professor apologizes for not calling last   
  
night with the wonderful news that Bubbles is ALIVE, and thanks to the RowdyRuff Boys in the   
  
process!   
  
When the Mayor hears this the Professor can hear him "YAA-HOOing and YEE-HAAing" over the   
  
phone! He exclaims, "WONDERFUL news boy! Now you listen to me. Get yourself and those incredible   
  
girls of yours down to that memorial. I'll make a few phone calls and get something special   
  
rolling. Bring that Ms. Keane also, I have something planned for her also. You got that?"   
  
"Um, sure, we'll be there." The Professor is puzzled, but open to the suggestion. He smiles   
  
and calls Ms. Keane. She is still asleep, but groggily agrees to get dressed, wake the boys, and   
  
go to the memorial.   
  
In about a hour or so the Utonium family arrives at the memorial. Ms. Keane and the boys are   
  
noticed approaching from the other side of town. Soon, all are gathered at the entrance and are   
  
gaping open mouthed at the throngs of people waiting. The Mayor has pulled in numerous favors   
  
and has a platform set up for the media along with a red carpet, viewing table, and chairs.   
  
Numerous television and radio booths have been set up in rapid order. He invites them up to the   
  
table to sit. Flashbulbs are going off like popcorn as Bubbles takes her seat.   
  
The Mayor calls for silence and begins. "I am very humbled to have you ALL in my city. Your   
  
bravery, sacrifices, and willingness to accept extreme responsibililties have made us all very   
  
proud. Like the Seven Samurai of old you each conducted yourselves with great honor and   
  
devotion."   
  
He begins to lecture and point to the individual Puffs and Ruffs as he continues. "Bunny,   
  
you haven't been here very long, but you jumped right in to help your sisters right a terrible   
  
wrong. Blossom, as a leader you must have felt the greatest pressure, yet you stayed focused and   
  
in the end you helped make things right. Buttercup, the guilt you felt must have been   
  
overwhelming but you dealt with your problem positively and returned to your place as a valuable   
  
team member. Bubbles, you were willing to lay down your life for a stranger so that she might   
  
have a chance at life, how noble of you...and you, the Rowdy Ruff Boys, began as mindless   
  
hoodlums yet you recognized your lives needed more and took charge and helped to make things   
  
right and in doing so, made yourselves right as well. I am glad you are here, our Chemical X   
  
Commandos!"   
  
The crowd begins to cheer but stops as the Mayor abruptly raises his hands for silence. He   
  
points ominously towards the RowdyRuffs. "Still, your evil deeds must be recognized."   
  
The Ruffs all stiffen! Butch mutters cynically, "I knew it, shaft time!"   
  
Boomer, "We are so boned!"   
  
Brick even looks surprised, "Guess it was too much to hope for, huh?"   
  
The Mayor continues, "So I sentence you to life." The police advance towards the Ruffs who   
  
are frozen stock still in shock! Blossom starts to speak in their defense as the Mayor gestures   
  
for the police to halt. He clears his throat and continues again, "Harumph, as I was saying I   
  
sentence you to life imprisonment with your new Mom, Ms. Sandra Keane."   
  
The boys all look totally floored, they are taken totally and utterly by surprise!   
  
"Had you going there, didn't I?" The Mayor smirks. "Under her supervision and tutetlage you   
  
will serve out your sentence until such time she determines you are old enough to live your own   
  
lives. May God have mercy on your souls!"   
  
He winks at Ms. Keane who is smiling back at him nearly in tears and whispers, "Let's prove   
  
that orphanage wrong, shall we?"   
  
The whole crowd erupts into a massive round of clapping and cheering that goes on for several   
  
minutes, "BUBBLES, BUBBLES, BUBBLES!" they chant over and over!   
  
Butch whispers in Buttercup's ear, "Does he always go on like that?"   
  
Buttercup admiringly, "Not usually, no. Just when I think he's got several screws loose, he   
  
goes and makes a speech like that. He's really special, you'll see. Oh, by the way, sorry about   
  
the knee thing." She motions with her knee to show Butch what she meant.   
  
"Oh, that" He looked pained slightly and asks, "Why did it hurt so much?"   
  
"Something about boys and girls being different, I'm not entirely sure.   
  
"Maybe the Professor can tell us?"   
  
Butch gets embarrassed at this point and says, "Never mind, I'll find out for myself. I'll   
  
use that internet thingy we saw in the library."   
  
Professor smiling from ear to ear, proud as any peacock had a right to be, takes the   
  
microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may, I have another announcement." The microphone   
  
squeals and Stanley Whitfield, standing nearby, quickly comes over and makes an adjustment.   
  
It looks like the Professor is clearly carrying something, or someone. We CAN'T see because   
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are floating in the way blocking the view. He begins to speak,   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, not only did we rescue Bubbles and prove that she was still alive, but we   
  
also gained a new member in the process. Please welcome the newest member of the PowerPuff   
  
Girls, PowerPuff BUNNY!"   
  
The other girls move out of the way. The crowd is silent, all that can be heard are the   
  
sounds of the ducks and geese feeding in the memorial pond. All eyes are upon Bunny and not   
  
missing a beat she stares back at them. Suddenly, the crowd erupts in a LOUD CLAPPING AND   
  
CHEERING welcome that goes on for several minutes.   
  
Bunny, startled, zips from the Professor's grasp and darts behind his legs to hide.   
  
Professor, "It's OK, stay visible. Let's keep that little ability a secret, shall we?" He winks   
  
at her and she winks back clearly pleased with their shared secret.   
  
Ms. Keane is smiling at the proceedings and as the crowd quiets Brick asks her a question,   
  
"So are we brothers?"   
  
Buttercup continues, "and sisters?"   
  
Bunny finishes, "or cousins?"   
  
The Professor answers, "Well, Ruffs and Puffs at this point I just don't know. We're going to   
  
have to learn about, and get familiar with, each other; and that takes time. I know us two   
  
adults will do our best to see that happens." The Professor is getting into his ramble mode   
  
again. "How strong will you be as adults? I bet the seven of you could push this planet out of   
  
orbit."   
  
Ms. Keane jumps in smiling, "OK John, I think they get the idea."   
  
He finishes, "The boys were affected by Mojo's process in another way as well, not only did   
  
they get part of Bunny's size and strength but they got her kindness and compassion also. It   
  
must have lain dormant until they saw Bubbles save Bunny" explained the Professor to Ms. Keane.   
  
"Your constant kindness to them just clinched the deal. WELL DONE!"   
  
He kisses her on the cheek and gives her a big hug as the girls try to look elsewhere and   
  
just whistle nervously. The boys don't know what to make of all this. The Professor looks a bit   
  
nervous at perhaps having made an awkward move towards Ms. Keane. She senses this and states,   
  
"John, I'm calling in my Sadie Hawkins perogative. You've been through a lot lately, this is for   
  
you," and kisses him gently on the lips! Being the dignified and polite gentleman he is he does   
  
not protest!   
  
-------   
  
It is late afternoon and everybody is at the Utonium home relaxing and talking. After the   
  
Mayor's surprise the Professor treated everyone to lunch. Bunny made instant friends with   
  
Buttercup when she took her first bite of spinach and pronounced it, "unfit for human   
  
consumption!"   
  
Bunny again is at the center of attention when she answers the doorbell. She escorts two   
  
people in the living room and declares in disbelief, "Are these people really your Mom and Dad?"   
  
It is Sam and Michiko Utonium newly arrived from Tokyo!   
  
"MOM, DAD!" The Professor is up in an instant. He gives them both a quick hug and tells them   
  
the best news they could possibly hear.   
  
"Sorry to frighten you, but Bubbles is ALIVE!" Bubbles hears her name and steps forward.   
  
Michiko scoops her up and gives her a big hug. She looks a bit nervous at this stranger hugging   
  
her. The Professor explains to the girls, "You remember me telling you about my parents. These   
  
are your grandparents!" Bubbles relaxes and returns the hug.   
  
Sam looks straight at his son and adds, "Yeah, we're here to spoil ya rotten like it or not!   
  
Here kids, Michiko has a something for you." The girls all tear into a package containing color   
  
coordinated kiminos. Michiko talks to Bunny, "Now don't you feel left out, we'll go to Tokyo   
  
Townsville and fix you right up."   
  
Bunny looks at her kind face and smiles back. This dear person is somebody special and it   
  
doesn't take a mind reader to figure that out.   
  
That night in the living room Michiko is reading Blossom and Bubbles a Japanese fairy tale.   
  
They are collectively sharing a plate of cookies totally engossed in the narrative. Sam has   
  
Buttercup in an arm hold tickling her. Laughing, she goes along. Of course she could escape,   
  
but where's the fun in that?   
  
Sam is teasing her, "You're not so tough, I can hold you." Bunny, landing on his shoulders,   
  
covers his eyes. "I'll help you Buttercup!" she adds.   
  
Sam plays along, "OH, double-teaming ol' Grandpa huh? I see how it is!"   
  
All is well.   
  
-------   
  
On another side of town a similiar family scene is being played out. The RowdyRuffs are in   
  
bed at Ms. Keane's. She has bought them a three-tiered bunk bed. All the boys are contemplating   
  
the recent events in their minds when Boomer comments, "Hey guys, we sure got lucky huh?"   
  
"You said it!" Brick comments.   
  
Butch, "Yeah, Mojo almost used us for fuel!"   
  
Brick, "I'm glad we didn't have to fight the girls to the end. They would have won I think."   
  
Boomer, "How so?"   
  
Brick, "They're more experienced, and we have so much to learn, so far to go. We almost went   
  
to jail for who knows how long."   
  
Boomer, "I think Ms. Keane will work out as our Mom, she seems as kind as the Professor."   
  
Boomer and his brothers had just been paid a visit by Ms. Keane to their bedroom. They seemed   
  
really surprised that she had the manners to actually knock out of respect for their privacy.   
  
She had shown them a photo album, and when they had said it was empty she explained that they   
  
had the rest of their lives to fill it. Such was the depth of Sandra Keane's heart!   
  
Butch, "Yeah, we got off lucky and have a real family to sweeten the deal." He wipes a   
  
single tear from his eye. "I'm not crying." he adds.   
  
Brick, "Of course not...my brother."   
  
All is well. 


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:   
  
In the posh, well-to-do, ritzy side of town Mojo's aerial camera descends towards an   
  
especially glamorious townhouse, circles the property twice, and enters a top floor window.   
  
Princess Morbucks is sitting in her bedroom counting her undeserved allowance money when her   
  
attention is distracted by a rhythmic pinging and beeping. She turns towards the sound and   
  
sees Mojo's flying video camera.   
  
"What is Mojo sending me now? I wish he'd just use the phone!"   
  
She pushes the playback button and watches. Her expression changes from curiosity to one   
  
of surprise, indignation, and finally rage!   
  
"A FOURTH POWERPUFF GIRL?!?! HOW DARE THEY, I'M THE FOURTH POWERPUFF GIRL!!!!"   
  
Princess sits stewing and fuming, her anger quickly rising. Finally, her feelings achieve   
  
critical mass and in a demonstration that would make any Tasmanian Devil proud she proceeds to   
  
totally demolish her room! When she is finished the room has the appearance of a police crime   
  
scene. Every bit of furniture is either on its side or upside down. The drapes have been torn   
  
from the sash and are laying on the floor. Her bedroom door is now off one hinge and has a large   
  
dent caused by a flying television. The chandalier is hanging askew, two of the three support   
  
wires broken. Books, CD's and toys are everywhere but where they should be. Angry multicolored   
  
crayon streaks adorn the walls like some frenzied abstract piece of art.   
  
Princess sits huffing and puffing with a somewhat reduced rage amidst a pile of debris that   
  
was a knick-knack cabinet filled with ceramic and porcelain figurines. Finally, she speaks to   
  
nobody in particular, "OK, my purple pretty, I'll see to it you aren't the fourth puff for long,   
  
even if I have to get every villian in Townsville to help!"   
  
She continues on about Mojo's capture and sentencing.   
  
"So Mojo got gotted huh? I guess I'll have to ask Daddy for a certain monkey, a capitol idea   
  
if I do say so. If he says NO I'll just throw the mother of all hissy fits!"   
  
Princess inhales a big breath and hollers, "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"   
  
Daddy Morbucks entered the room with no comment. Apparently, her tantrums were as normal to   
  
him as the sun's rising every morning. He was a tolerant man who tried to endure his daughter's   
  
tantrums as best he could. Most times he lost, but sometimes he actually won. Today was not   
  
going to be one of those times. How he wished the love of his life was still alive, she could   
  
handle Princess with amazing ease!   
  
Princess is all peaches and cream again, "Daaadeeey, can I have a chimpanzee pleeease?   
  
They're ever so cute, especially the ones at the Washington, DC Zoo!"   
  
"Chimpanzees are exotic animals, not to mention expensive and you need special permits. How   
  
about a dog or cat honey?"   
  
"I WANT A CHIMPANZEE...NOW...NOW...NOW...NOW...NOW!!!!!" It was going to be a long and   
  
difficult day at Morbucks Manor.   
  
The End?   
  
Don't even think so   
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters within except Sam and Michiko Imagawa are the legal creations and   
  
property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. This story has not been sold for profit, but   
  
rather written by me in the spirit of fandom. Please don't sue me, I'm small potatoes. Heck, I'm   
  
just a tater tot!   
  
Sam and Michiko Imigawa were created by Lady Keane. Domo Aragato Lady Keane!   
  
Bunny's revived appearance based upon artwork by Herb Montes.   
  
A special THANKS to Sniper Tomcat for some editing suggestions   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic began in the summer of 2001. Originally, it was going to be much   
  
shorter, but after 9/11 I just kept writing. Soon after that I had to take a second job and the   
  
writing went on hold for the most part. Finally, I MADE time and finished it. I had hoped to get   
  
it finished before others hit upon some of the ideas I had so it wouldn't seem old from the   
  
start.   
  
I was tweaking the funeral scene when I got the news of my parents passing. I put some of   
  
that emotion into the scene to give Bubbles a beautiful farewell. Being a PowerPuff Girl she   
  
deserved as much.   
  
Some say it's a long story, but I figure if you can read a thick Harry Potter novel this one   
  
will be a breeze! Just think of it as a "Dynamo Dave's Director's Cut" version. I PROMISE my   
  
future stories will be much shorter.   
  
I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. ;-)   
  
Dynamo Dave 


End file.
